


A Beautiful Swan

by Han_DJ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han_DJ/pseuds/Han_DJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills is a divorcee whose husband had moved on and now with a new family. A new wife… a son - the one which she cannot provide - and living in the same town as her estranged husband hurts. With encouragement from her parents, Cora and Henry Mills, she went on a vacation, leaving her work as an English professor in a private college in their town and flew to a small town in Maine: Storybrooke. Here Regina decided to rent a room with a family instead of getting into the one and only hotel – The Bread and Breakfast, and by cosmic fate, she rented the extra room of the Swan Family.</p><p>Emma Swan is a thirty year old, Autistic woman who had been struggling to find her place. She had a loving and supportive son and parents, and though she and her sister Ruby had had disagreements, the younger Swan had always got her sister’s back. Despite these, in her simple mind, she knew something is missing. Even an imperfect, ugly duckling can be a swan and hopes for a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> So If I were to write the story for the gif set from helenastacie2 (tumblr), this is how it’s going to be...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own OUat and all it’s characters. 
> 
> This is an AU story and there will be no magic. I am not used to writing angst, so if there is any in this story...

**A Beautiful Swan**

 

[Uno]

 

Regina Mills looked around the train station, it’s been more minutes than she expected since she stepped off the coach and was not happy that it seems she’s the only one left, waiting for whoever it was that’s going to fetch her and bring her to the house where she’s renting a room as a transient.

It has been eight months since her divorce was granted with her now ex-husband Daniel Caruso. Four months after the dissolution of their marriage, Daniel had announced to the paper his wedding to Carmona Sevilla who was then two months pregnant. She thought, 'at least he was not having an affair during their time together', or maybe 'he was being careful until their separation'. That hurts, she did loved Daniel with all her heart and for him to just callously show to the world how he’s going to get the happy ending he always wanted… a wife and a son or a daughter, whatever. No apology letter could wash the pain in her heart, so her good parents had the brightest idea… leave town.

That’s how she find herself in this small town of Storybrooke, a quaint little town in Maine. The weather here is not what she liked compared to San Diego, but what attracts her was that it's a small town, quiet and no one knew her. There is only one hotel but renting a transient room seemed more exciting than usual. She remember her father and mother having a discussion about which is better: hotel room accommodation or transient room renting. Her father of course won the debate, his argument was that it will be refreshing for her to live along with a family and mingle with them in an unknown place.

“So long as the family doesn’t like watching Psycho,” Her mother said huffing. Cora Mills is a woman of class but she has her own brand of crazy. She is a movie addict, and she’s one who actually gets affected by them easily which her father found adorable. Henry Mills is an ‘haciendero’, the youngest in a family with seven children and had been a mama’s boy (him being the only boy). His siblings had agreed early on that once they get older, her father will inherit the villa they were living as his sisters will have to live with what their husbands provide them with.

All her musing was cut short when a panting boy stopped in front of her. He bent over his knee, a cardboard that should have been flat but now crumpled and seemed to be flattened by dirty hands is leaning towards the ground and she could read her last name written on it in black, permanent ink. The boy’s clothes were dirty and it looks like he had been rolling on the ground. When he looked up, Regina can’t help it but kneel before the boy whose lips were bleeding.

“Are you…” he panted, “Mrs. Mills?” he continued. Regina’s heart swelled when the boy grinned at her, his dark eyes that was like hers twinkled, so she nodded her head. “Thank God!” he said in relief.

“Are you alright?” she asked as she rummaged her bag to look for a tissue, finding none, she took out her clean handkerchief and start dabbing at the boy’s lips.

“Hi,” he said while the woman before him cleans his wounded lips, “I’m sorry, I'm late because I run into some kids, and…” his eyes widened, “Oh I’m sorry I’m being rude!” he said stepping back and taking the hand of the woman not holding the handkerchief, “My grandma said it is polite to introduce myself, I am Henry…”

Regina’s smile widened, “Oh my lord, your name is Henry too?”

Henry frowned, “Why? Is your name Henry too?”

Now the woman’s smile became a full blown laugh, “No, no of course not, My name is Regina and if I'm not mistaken, your placard was meant to find me.”

He nodded, “I’m not supposed to be happy that I came late because that’s bad manner, my ma says, she doesn’t get late to work!” he said looking proud, “But right now I am glad I came late,”

“And why is that?”

“Well,” he grinned, “I don’t have to look for you, you’re the only one left so there’s no need for me to shout every time!” Once again Regina laughed. “I’ll help you carry your bags Mrs. Mills,”

“Mrs. Mills is my mother,” she said smiling, “You can just call me Regina instead.”

“That really sounds better on you than Henry!” he said loudly. It seemed the boy has so much energy.

“True,” then she looked at her bags, “Are you sure you can…”

The boy flexed his arms, “I’m strong! My grandpa said so!”

“I don’t doubt that, and handsome too huh?” She watched the boy nod with a proud grin once again.

“Leroy is just at the end of the platform, I’m sure I can push your bags until there.” He said and went behind the cart that has Regina’s belongings.

“I think I can…”

“No way! I’m suppose to be… rival (1)… I forgot, my grandma told me that before!” he harrumped for a few seconds and smiled again, “I can push this promise!” Regina relented and let the boy do it, walking very close to the cart just in case.

Alas they arrived at the end of the platform where a small man, bearded face and round, beer belly approached them. Gruffly he said, “Is this your mark Henry boy?” to which Regina frowned.

“Don’t mind him Regina, he’s got bad mouth, grandpa always say but he is really a good guy.” he then eyed the man, “Come on Leroy, load Mrs Mills… I mean Miss Mills…” he looked up and eye the classy looking lady, “Is that right?”

“Yes Henry,” she said ruffling the boy’s dirty hair and then her eyes followed the man carrying her luggage at the back of a police cruiser. “I just hope I’m not being dragged to jail,”

Henry laughed, “Oh no, my grandpa is the sheriff and we don’t really have a private car so grandma borrowed this from him, grandma’s paying for the gas!” he said. “She’s a bit busy today, she’s is supposed to get you but one of our cows is giving birth, so she needs to be there to see to it!”

Regina nodded her head, and when Leroy was done, the two rode the cruiser both sitting at the back.

“I hope it’s okay if I sit here too.” Henry said worried as he looked down at his dirty clothes, “I can’t sit in front because I’m still young… and I might get your dress dirty -”

“I like for you to sit here beside me Henry. It’s like I’m sitting beside a younger version of my dad.” she said... silence. “My dad's name is Henry too,” she said smiling as she imagine his father sitting by his side. Imagining what he’d say if he meet this boy with the same name as his. She looked down at the boy who had a frown on his face, “What is it?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “Nothing,” Regina didn’t push.

 

-0-

 

It was a short drive from the train station to the Swan household. Regina observed the medium sized house that looks cozy enough. There was a small garden in front, a four step stairs leads to a wide porch. At the right of the front door was a large swinging bench, hanging via large rope. Leroy had put all her luggage on the porch, while Henry opened the door and led her in. Once inside she was met by a woman with raven, pixie cut hair. She was wearing a worn out dress and a bloodied apron in front.

“I’m sorry” The woman started, “I don’t usually look like this but we have a mommy cow giving birth…”

“I understand, Henry did say…”

“Oh my lord, where did my manner go? I’m Mary Margaret,” she looked at her hands and then at the pristinely dressed woman before her, “I would shake your hands but I’m afraid…”

“It is quite alright,” Regina said smiling,

“Grandma I’m taking Regina’s bags to her room.”

The taller brunette looked surprise, “Oh you’re not Henry’s mother? I’m so sorry, I thought…”

“I’m actually taking that as a compliment,” Mary Margaret said smiling, her dimples showing. “Henry’s mother is my oldest, Emma, she’s currently at work.”

Regina nodded her head and then her eyes followed Henry who one by one pulled her luggage towards a large room at the back. “He is a very nice boy,”

The other woman nodded her head, “I’m glad he really grows up like he is, knowing he really has no one to work on with.” she said, this time with a bit of embarrassed flush on her face. “Anyway, treat this house as yours, you can use anything in the common places you like. The room we arrange for you has its own bathroom, a half bath but I think it’s better than sharing the common bath.” she said pointing on a door near the kitchen.

Regina nodded her head, she knew when she found the advertisement on the web what she’s getting at. Perhaps a change of lifestyle is what she needs to forget. The Swan seems nice, she doesn’t think she have to worry about psychos trying to kill her. She’ll inform her mother later when she’s all set.

“Your room has a small veranda, we put a small coffee table there in cases you wanted to dine alone.” she explained as she walked pass the taller woman and took the bigger luggage and pull it towards the room. Regina followed, her handbag carried in her arm. “This is your room,”

Regina stood at the doorway and inspected the room she’ll be occupying for the next three months of her life. She decided to rent for the said time and will decide later on if she wanted to extend her stay at Storybrooke or not. The room absolutely doesn’t have a hotel feel, but she can smell the freshness of the blankets, pillow cases... it feels like ‘home’ away from home. The sliding door that leads to the small veranda was open. A white curtain billows as the wind swept in and unlike the busy street of the city where you can smell carbon monoxide miles away from her townhouse, here, the wind feels and smells fresh. She put her handbag on top of the bed and walked out to the veranda and smiled to see patches of yellow, white and pink colored roses. The rose garden was not fenced and it seemed it was well taken cared of.

“Every time Emma needs to release some steam, she comes here and tends to her roses.” Regina looked at Mary Margaret who has this sad smile on her face and longing look in her eyes. “She planted all of this, she started with white, then one day, she comes to us all excited because she found yellow colored ones… and then there were the pink ones.”

“She must be a very special woman for her to make this.” She smiled, “It’s not easy to take care of roses.”

Here she found the older woman’s smile to widen, “Indeed, she is a special one.” she replied before she turned stepping to leave the room, “We’ll be serving dinner at seven, you are most welcome to join us. I’ll leave you now to rest.” Mary Margaret nod at her before she finally disappeared. Regina on the other hand decided to watch the garden a little bit longer.

 

 

-0-

 

When Regina went out of her room to join the Swan’s for dinner, she was greeted by a happy Henry. He was wearing a striped red and blue button up, long sleeve shirt, a khaki six pocket short that falls below his knees, no socks and a worn brown shoes. “You look very handsome,” she said ruffling the boy’s wayward hair.

“Really? My ma and grandpa always says I am but they are family so I can’t really put my trust in them right?” he said grinning from ear to ear.

Regina laughed, “Your grandma doesn’t think you are handsome?” she asked teasing,

“Oh it’s a given. Grandma’s always see their grandsons as handsome, no matter what!” The brunette thought Henry is such a lovely, little human being. That puts a little dampener in her mood, thinking that she wanted a ‘Henry’ in her life, but that fate was cruel to her for making her unable.

Henry and Regina’s conversation was interrupted by the sound of a glass plate breaking on the floor. When the two looked to where the sound came, Regina saw a beautiful, blonde woman looking at her with wide mouth. She was wearing a black cardigan coat over a blue dress, her hand were still in a position of holding a plate… the plate that must have fallen and now broken.

“Oh sweetheart don’t move!” Mary Margaret said as she hurriedly come to the woman’s side and kneel down to clean the broken glass.

“Ma!” Henry run to her ‘mother’s side as well and held her hand, “Are you alright?”

The sound of Henry’s voice actually caught the woman’s attention, she looked down at the boy and her eyes seemed to start tearing up, “I...I’m sorry Henry…” and then her mouth turned and she started crying.

“Is she okay?” Regina got worried that the woman must have gotten hurt, some glass might have injured her for her to cry. She was about to step close when the woman flinched and hid behind Henry. She raised both hands in the air in surrender, “Okay, I’m just… are you injured?”

 

Henry smiled, “Oh, Ma is okay, she’s just not use to having strangers around. We were so busy preparing we weren’t able to inform her of your arrival!” he said and then looked back and up to his mother’s face, “She’s cool Ma. She’s nice too so it’s gon'na be okay!”

Regina watched the blonde woman nod her head.

“Regina meet my Ma, her name is Emma and she works at the diner! She makes the best coffee!” he exclaimed proudly.

“Well that’s good, I love coffee.”

Emma’s eyes suddenly brightened, “Really?” and then her head returned to bowing down.

The scene was halted when Mary Margaret stepped into the dining area with a tall man. “Good thing I made a lot of mashed potatoes!” the pixie haired woman cheerfully said and then turned to Regina, “Oh meet my eldest daughter Emma,” she said placing a hand on her daughter’s who were on Henry’s shoulders. “And this man here,” she said patting the man’s abdomen, “Is my husband.”

He smiled dashingly at their guest. There were few white streaks on his hair but all in all, he looks younger. He reached out his hand to Regina and charmingly said, “Sheriff David Swan at your service,” and then he bowed.

“Charming!” Mary Margaret teased her husband and then they all sat. At the head of the table was David. At his right was Mary Margaret, Emma to his left, and Henry to Emma’s side. She was seated beside Mary Margaret.

“I thought you said she is the eldest, does that mean…”

“Aunt Ruby lives on her own, she has a small apartment near the inn where she works!” Henry blabber. David said a short prayer before they all dig in. While eating, Regina noticed the covert look the blonde woman was giving her and it starts to feel uncomfortable. Good thing that it wasn’t only her who’s noticing this.

“Emma,” Mary Margaret called out getting the attention of the others. The blonde woman didn’t answer instead she continued her intermittent eyeing of the woman opposite Henry. “Emma sweetheart,” Mary Margaret said again, “What did I told you about staring?” When the blonde still didn’t respond and continued what she’s doing, Mary Margaret raised her voice, “Emma stop that!”

Here Emma stopped and looked at her mother, Henry put a hand over her mother’s, the one beside him and David stopped, spoon halfway to his mouth.

The blonde woman once again looked like she’s crying, “I-I don’t mean any h-harm.” she said almost a whisper as she returned to bowing, “She’s just so beautiful.” she said and there was a red tint to her face.

“Mary Margaret it’s okay…”

“That’s rude Emma, you’re making our guest uncomfortable.”

“Regina, Ma is sorry…” Henry said defending his mother.

“It’s o…”

“It’s not okay!” The pixie haired woman continued, and before she can continue her rant the blonde woman suddenly stood and run off.

“Ma!” Henry called out, frowning and then he glared at his grandmother, “She didn't mean anything by it!” he screamed and bolted after his mother.

The dining area was suddenly quiet.

“I’m sorry Regina, your first night here and…”

“I hope she is okay,” She said, not having the energy to get angry or be irate at the turn of event. She just wanted peace, a nice meal with a seemingly nice family.

“She will be,” David said this time, “We are sorry actually,” he then looked at his wife, “We thought it’s going to be okay to get a transient even with Emma here. She… you see, our Emma…”

“She was diagnosed with Autism when she was a child, we thought it would be wise not to put that as a warning over the net…”

She was silent. She had no idea if she should blow a gasket over something ‘big’ as this. She’s paid for a room and is going to live with an unstable woman on the same roof!

“We are sorry Regina, we could reimburse your money so you can get a room at the bread and breakfast until we could find you another transient room.

Regina just closed her eyes…

 

TBC

 

(1) - Chivalry

 


	2. Dos

**A Beautiful Swan**

 

[Dos]

 

It’s way past her wake up call, and yet here she found herself still lying down on the bed that she’s found comfortable despite it not having the same softness she was used to. Regina’s mind had been blazing with scenarios in her head - her arrival to Storybrooke, about the Swans particularly one beautiful, but seemingly disturbed blonde woman -

From Mary Margaret’s further explanation, Emma’s condition had been improving. When the town was hit by the hoof and mouth disease of cows and pigs about five years ago, and with assurance from Emma’s psychiatrist, provided, they should be well observant of her actions, they dropped the sessions. That was until last year when Emma’s work place had changed administration and told them in no uncertain terms that unless Emma starts her therapy sessions again, they will have to let her go.

Her therapy would cost them and with their cattle business still in its recovery phase, they can’t afford it and changing the situation will just aggravate Emma’s condition, hence, they decided to offer their extra room for transient rent but decided to forego information about their daughter's special case.

Besides, she thought, she can’t fault them since she knew no one would be interested in getting a room with them if they are made aware of the situation… which was the thought that had bugged the woman all evening. The reason she didn’t get rest. She doesn’t want to be mean and take back the money she paid them but she doesn’t want to think that they could just get away with it at the same time. Not telling the whole information is lying by omission and it is a form of cheating, though the couple looks decent enough to think of them as con artists... and they were very sorry that they are ready to return the payment…

Could she take it? No the question is WILL she take it?

And Henry… what would the boy think of her? He loved his mother, she can see that. He got angry at his grandmother for shouting at the blonde woman and it seemed the boy didn’t return last night, which poses another question, where does Emma stay? She can’t be living alone in her condition right?

Further musing ceased to a soft knock at her door. She put an arm on her forehead and counted one to ten. She was at five when she heard her name called, it was Henry. She stood, put on a robe, opened her door and smiled at the forlorn looking kid. “Henry,” she said and her heart just melted at the sight of Henry, hair mussed up, he was still wearing his clothes last night. A bouquet of roses in different colors in hand which made Regina smile that widened when the boy hand the flowers to her, a blush on his face. “Did you made this for me?”

He scratched his head, “They always say I’m very good and very intelligent, but that..” he said eyeing the flowers, “...I can’t do. My Ma made it, she said she's sorry and that she didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable at dinner.” Regina just nodded her head but did not reply. So it seemed the boy talked with her mother about what happened last night, she wondered. Now what would she tell the boy? That she understood when the truth is that she doesn’t?

“Do you want to come in?” The boy did not answer and remained outside her door.

“Grandma said Gramps is looking for another house that accepts transient renter,” He looked up, a sad smile on his face, “Did my Ma made you leave?”

Regina frowned, “Oh no, I haven’t talked to your mother after she left…”

He shook his head, “I mean, is my Ma the reason you’re leaving?” he asked.

Is she leaving? The normal thing for her to do is to leave, probably leave the money for Emma’s therapy… that is what she have to do right?

“I haven’t decided yet…”

Henry bit his lower lip, “No one really understand my Ma.” he started, “But… she is good! She likes helping people get their cats from the trees. Pongo likes her and she plays with him. No one plays with Ponggo, not even Archie,” he scratched his head, “Archie is her psychologist…” he frowned thinking if he said the right thing.

“Henry…”

“If you give her a chance and talk to her, you’ll see she’s not a monster.”

Here Regina’s eyes widened, “Henry, I never thought of her as…”

“The kids in town thinks otherwise. She can’t help it if she sometimes get nasty… she only get like that when they try to hurt me because she’s my Ma.”

“Oh…”

“Please give us another chance?” So now Regina understood a little… why Henry looked the way he did when he fetched her. And she replied, not with words, instead, she pulled the sad boy in her arms.

“I’m not going anywhere…”

 

-0-

 

“Good morning Regina,” Mary Margaret greeted after covertly looking at the large wall clock hanging on the wall of the dining area. “I made some lasagne for breakfast, it was Henry’s favorite, I thought I’d leave some for you.” She smiled, “Do you want me to reheat it now?” It was obvious the woman was still feeling embarrassed by what transpired last night.

“I love lasagne,” The taller woman said smiling and then sitting on one of the dining chair. “Mary Margaret, about last night…”

“Oh yes about that, I sent David to withdraw the money from the bank, we’ll have it by this afternoon. And I talked to Aurora, her husband died about six months ago and she said she could use the extra cash, besides, her house is now too big just for her and little Philip.” The pixie haired woman went on and on. Regina can’t help it but compare the woman’s mouth to that of a machine gun.

“Mary Margaret!” She called out a bit loudly which finally caused the other woman to cease talking.

“Yes?” she smiled, all dimples and whatnot

“I’m not leaving. I…” she swallowed hard, “I may have over reacted, no harm done.” Regina expects more tirade coming from the shorter woman, but instead she got ‘silence’ for a reply. A few seconds, or perhaps minutes had passed between the two before the silence was broken.

“You… you mean it?” The older woman said, face brightening, “Because… you know, it will help us a lot, ah…”

“Yes I mean it Mary Margaret.” Regina smiled and then stood, “I have to give this body of mine a double espresso though, I think it may take time for me to adjust to this quiet town.” the smile on the professor’s face widened.

Mary Margaret smiled as well, she hurried to the kitchen counter and readied the coffeemaker, and then she busied herself reheating the lasagne while waiting for the coffee to brew. “I only have this simple coffeemaker, and I can’t for the life of me make a single espresso.” she grinned as she looked back at the waiting woman sitting by her dining chair. “Emma has her own coffee machine in her cabin, in the morning, David would rather go there to have coffee than get one here.” she sighed, “My Emma might have some psyche issues, but I tell you, she is the best coffee maker in town. No one wants their coffee at the diner unless it’s my Emma making them!” it was obvious how proud the mother is, she sounds so much like Henry when it comes to Emma, but with the encompassing worry that adult human usually carries compared to children’s carefree outlook in life.

“So if everyone wants her coffee, why make all this fuss about her returning to therapy? She seemed okay right?”

Mary Margaret turned and looked at her, “She was! She was!” she sighed, “I just really didn’t know what happened last night, that was the first time she acted up in five years!” and then she returned to what she was doing. "As for the diner's new policy..." she just shrugged her shoulders

Silence, broken by the older woman taking a large, black coffee mug, filled it with steaming black coffee, put it on a black saucer and carefully put it in front of the waiting woman. She returned to the counter, open her cupboards and retrieved two bowls of sugar, one white and one brown and then went to the refrigerator, took a bottle of white substance that has a cork for a cover, which now Regina suspects to be fresh cow’s milk.

“I have no idea how you take your coffee, so I’ll leave these sugars here and this…” she smiled, “fresh buffalo’s milk, way better than cow’s… on coffee.”

Regina smiled and accepted the offered dairy product. Put two cubes on her coffee and to be polite, she opened the bottle of milk and pour some on it as well, then she slowly sipped and smiled more, “It is better than those powdered creamer, though I’m never fond of them.”

“I told you,” the mother said grinning, “I’ll just plate the lasagne,” she said turning once again. Nothing was said as the two women busied themselves, for a few minutes but then Regina broke the silence.

“I was thinking just earlier, isn’t it unwise for Emma to live alone?” She replaced the cup on the saucer, “I mean, what if she needed some help? Does Henry stays with her?”

Mary Margaret didn’t reply at first, after plating the food and delivering it to Regina, she pulled the chair opposite the other woman and sat. “Archie, that’s her psychiatrist, he told us that it will help Emma a lot if we don’t treat her different from a normal person. And he thought, giving her her own space will be beneficial.” she smiled, “So we had a small cabin built for her, about five minutes walk from here, a little beyond the rose garden that can be seen through your veranda.”

“So she is within the compound?”

“Yes she is, and Henry stays here. He used to sleep a lot with Emma, when he turned nine though…” she shrugged, “You know how kids are when they are growing up, trying to be all independent.” she seemed to be reliving some nice memories, “So Henry decided to use his Ma’s old room. Emma was so excited because Henry decided to let his mother decorate it for him.”

Regina smiled, feeling as if she could see mother and son bonding over room decorations, “I should probably ask Henry sometime to show me his room.” She watched the other woman nod her head.

“He loved what his Ma did to it.” Nothing was said after that, the only sound was Regina’s utensils lightly clanging on the plate.

“How is she?” Regina asked,

“I doubt she’s feeling like her usual self. It takes days for her to calm down really, and I saw the bouquet Henry has when he came in…”

“It was lovely,”

“Not Emma’s best, my bet is that Henry urged his mother to do it. That boy knows what buttons to push when it comes to his Ma.”

“I think everyone’s a putty when it comes to Henry.”

Green orbs met chocolate ones, “Are you?”

“Am I what?”

“A putty when it comes to Henry? I got a feeling he has a hand on why you decided not to leave.”

Is she? Was it really Henry… because for the life of her, it wasn’t Henry that kept her awake all evening. “Yes, he’s very persuasive and those eyes…”

“So much like my Emma’s.” She grinned and then stood. “Just leave them after you eat, I’ll take care of it, oh and Emma didn’t go to work today, I’m sure there will be a lot of displeased customer at the diner.” She sighed and shook her head.

Regina just watched the woman leave, she was sure there was something she was not telling her. But who is she to delve on such personal matters?

 

-0-

 

She found herself outside the cabin, it was about ten meters from the rose garden, as Mary Margaret told her. It was just the right size for a single person to live in. The surrounding was neat, and Regina surmised that Emma also tend to the grasses around. From her standpoint, she could see the fence that surrounds the cattles, not many compared to ranches she’d seen, but the number is decent enough for small business in a small town. She took a deep breath and was about to knock when the door opened.

Henry almost jumped back inside, with a fist on his chest he sighed and smiled, “Hi Regina,” then he frowned, “Are you saying goodbye?”

Regina lift a hand and place it on the boy’s head, “I told you this morning I’m not going anywhere. I already told your grandma about it.”

Henry beamed, “Really?” he watched the woman nod her head, “Does that mean you forgive my Ma?” he asked.

“There’s nothing to forgive Henry, she didn’t do anything wrong.”

The boy looked inside and shouted, “Ma! I told you Regina isn’t angry at you!” then he turned his focus back on the brunette, "I'm late for school, but I'm worried about my Ma..." he frowned and then the frown turned into a smile, "If you're not going to be busy, will you check her for me?"

The brunette woman smiled and then she palmed the boys hair, making the hair flat on Henry's head. "I'm here to check on her actually, and if there's anyone who should apologize, it should be me. I believe my action last night was awful."

She watched the boy shook his head, “It was okay, you weren't mean to her so it was okay." then he turned his attention inside again and hollered, "Ma! Regina is gonna check on you so you behave and I'm going to school, Ms. Kat is going to be waiting long if I don't go now!" he said in one breath and then looked at Regina. "I missed a lot of classes, Ms. Kat volunteered to teach me what I've missed during Saturdays!" he said smiling.

"She must be very kind,"

"She is!" he exclaimed and walked passed the brunette, "I'll see you later then!" and then he was off, running like a puppy out of the compound. Regina was left watching the boy enthusiastically go, mood seemed to have improved compared to earlier in the morning.

She then turned her attention on the cabin door left open for her. Emma seemed to have not gone to meet her, so it's up to her if she'll go in or not. Looking at Emma last night, she doesn't seemed like the volatile kind. _I should probably start reading on autism_ she mumbled as she slowly step inside. "Hello?" she called out, hoping the other woman would reply so she could continue what she'd come here for. "Emma? Is it okay? I mean for me to call you Emma..." no reply, "And for me barging in here, Henry seemed to approve of me coming over," still there was no answer.

She kept her ears open, her heart racing and her head is cursing her mother for putting those horrid thoughts about psycho killers into her. She mumbled in her head _Emma is fine, Emma is good_ like a mantra. She's a bit embarrassed that if the said woman could read her mind, she'd be disgusted at the thought running in her head. Thoughts that are awful... but she's only human. Doubt is inherent. Her musing was stopped when she heard a continuous banging somewhere on her right.

"Oh my god..." she whispered, but like those freaky movies where the first victim always makes the mistake of walking _to_ instead of _from_ the source, she did the same. _Damn it, Emma is not some kind of a serial killer!_ she hollered at her subconscious. She arrived at a door in the kitchen/dining area, and she found the sound to be coming from inside. A bit nervous, but also worried that Emma might have hurt herself, she knocked softly and without waiting for an answer, she went inside.

Her heart ached at the sight of the blonde woman. Emma's blonde hair was disheveled, she was wearing a matching flannel pajama, a tattered bunny stuffed toy clutched against her chest, her head bowed down and she was rocking herself to and fro, her back colliding on a board, that collides to the wall, she mused was the reason for the continued thumping.

 _At least she isn't hurting herself,_ she thought, "Emma," she called out softly so not to startle the woman. She knew Emma heard her, but she just went on bumping the board. "I'm quite sure you can hear me, I... I actually came here to apologize - about my behavior last night -" she sighed and spotted a chair beside the single bed the other woman was occupying, she sat and watched the blonde for a few moments, in silence.

"I have no idea about you, and I was shocked... but it was wrong of me, ignorance shouldn't excuse my behavior last night." she smiled, "I..." she took a deep breath, "I also like to say thank you - for saying I'm beautiful and for the flowers, I really can't recall when was the last time I get such a lovely bouquet." she stopped and found there was no change in the woman's behavior.

 _Touch?_ she thought, should touching the blonde get a reaction? Hoping that a non violent reaction would be elicited, she slowly extend a hand and placed it on the woman's right shoulder... the thumping stopped. Emma sat still, but head still bowed down. _That's good right?_ she asked no one but herself. "Emma," emboldened by the success of the first touch, she raised her other hand and placed two fingers under Emma's chin, "Emma, please look at me?" she tried to maneuver the other woman's face but it was clear she was fighting it, and then she found blonde head shaking in the negative.

"... shouldn't," was the soft answer, she almost failed to hear it.

Regina's brow furrowed, "Why? It's not a crime to look."

"Mom..."

"She was just edgy last night, I doubt your mother meant what she said. And... as for me? I'm not angry, I'm just not used to someone looking at me that intently." there was a smile on the brunette's words. Getting reaction from this woman seemed to lighten up her dreary mood that was due to her having no sleep and crappy cup of coffee, may Mary Margaret knows not to read minds.

Her happiness doubled when the younger woman moved her head and shyly looked up. She saw tear tracks on the woman's face and her heart seemed to well up. So she took a deep breath as Emma's striking green, watery eyes met hers. "I... can look?"

Regina nodded her head, "Just give me a heads up next time?" she saw the other woman nod, a timid smile found its way on once downtrodden face, "And I also had a hidden agenda why I came here," she smiled with a teasing under tone in it, "I am in need of a good coffee, and I heard you make the best, plus, some bird whispered you had a one of a kind coffee machine?"

The older woman wanted to laugh at the surprised expression on the younger woman's face. Her eyes continued on blinking and her mouth stuck in an 'o' position.

"I'll tell you something, but this is a secret between us okay?" she said, smile widening at the enthusiastic nod of blonde head, "Your mother made me a coffee and it sucks, now I know why your father takes his coffee here."

The smile that graced the younger woman's face was something that would be curved in Regina's heart forever.

 

TBC

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my country, in the province my father originated, they use Carabao's (Water buffalo) milk on their coffee.


	3. Tres

**A Beautiful Swan**

 

[Tres]

 

Mary Margaret's facial expression could be clearly read as that of relief when her eyes found her daughter, Emma, walking towards their house with Regina. The mother had this idea in her head upon seeing the other brunette that  _she_ is quite high maintenance, strict, probably with bad temper and sharp tongue – or to make it sound more sociable, sassy as hell. She hasn't interacted with the woman for long yet, but even if those traits happens to be true, she's still awed at the woman for actually getting through her daughter this fast.

No one had...

Or to make it clearer,  _no one had tried_ other than Henry. Yes, even she and her husband were among those who had never tried reaching out to Emma when she's agitated. It seemed to be better when they just leave her alone until she comes out of it on her own.  _We probably had taken Archie's suggestion to heart too much._ She thought as she shook her head at the fallacious thinking that invaded her brain. Her musing stopped as Emma stood in front of her, a wide grin on her face.

“Regina told me a secret!” then she laughed and hopped inside the house, “I'm taking a bath!” she announced loudly and both brunettes heard the sound of a grown up woman running away from them. Then green orbs met brown ones.

“Thank you...”

Regina waved a hand in dismissal, “No need to thank me, I just thought my reaction last night was awful and I just went to apologize.” she watched the mother nod her head.

“I saw you walking her cabin's way and almost caught my heart jumping out of my chest...”

“Worried I'd be screaming at Emma?” the pixie-cut haired brunette shook her head,

“No, Emma could be... well, she's sometimes violent when she is agitated about something, before Henry, when someone abruptly change her routine, we expect to get severe tantrums from her and we can't do anything but to wait it out.”

“I see, and when Henry came?”

Mary Margaret shrugged her shoulders, “He was like a balm to her aching soul, I don't know. She saw him and then there was this bright smile on her face. Well... you see her interaction with him right?” the other woman nodded. “Anyway, I'm glad last night was over now and David was happy when I told him that you decided to stay.” a one sided dimple appeared at the older woman's face.

“Actually, I wanted to know if it's alright to give your home number to my parents? My mother was hounding me about my progress in here, as if I've been here for more than a year already.” She said smiling.

Mary Margaret nodded her head, “Of course, that will be fine. Mothers... their children never really becomes an adult who can do things by themselves. I know how they feel.”

Regina nodded, smile still plastered on her face despite the inherent screaming in her head about how she would never experience how to be a mother. Right now, Emma was the closest thing she'd interacted with that seemed mother-like in nature... maybe.

Henry is a good boy, but he seemed to be a self sufficient kid that doesn't need anything more on the mothering department. Realizing that her thoughts had gone deep on something she should not dwell, she decided to stop thinking about said topic. Perhaps she wasn't really meant to be a mother. Her mother was good and they get along well, but Cora Mills is more like her best friend than her mother, someone she shared secrets with, someone she hang out with when she's down, someone she check out men with when they are at the beach or the mall... It was probably why her parents was given only one child which fortunately or unfortunately  _is her._

“If you like, I could give you a tour of the town. I have spare time today, our newborns are doing great and the mommies are making great progress.” Mary Margaret smiled.

“I'd love that,” she returned the gesture and then they walked into the house.

 

-0-

 

Their tour started within the Swan mini ranch. She was brought to the cattle handling facility first, then to the nursery where the newborn cows were temporarily being nursed. Four newborns in total and all healthy, three more mommies were expected to deliver by the end of the month. And then she was brought to the small stable where three horses were housed. Regina likes the smell of the stable, it reminds her of her grandparent's place in Montana where she usually stays during her long summer vacation. Where she rides the horse her uncle had given her and where she rides along with her favorite cousin Zelena.

After the brief property tour, they went out along with Emma who was dropped at the cafeteria by Mary Margaret. They stayed there for coffee, Regina's third cup... second cup made by the blonde woman. She met with Emma's coworkers who all were warm and friendly, and then she met Emma's younger sister, Ruby. She was the cafeteria's manager and if Mary Margaret hadn't introduced the woman to her as such, she would never have guessed the relation between the two.

_Come to think of it_ , she thought...  _aren't dark hair a dominant feature? Even if not, David and Mary Margaret both have dark hair, yes, they may have wisps of gray but they are dark for sure_ . She shrugged her shoulders deciding not to think too much of inconsequential things. Her internal musing was cut short when said woman stood beside their table. She was smiling at the two brunette customers, though her eyes stray more on Regina than her mother.

“So how do you like Storybrooke so far?” Ruby asked, wide smile still etched on her beautiful face.

Regina returned the smile, though more reserve – her usual, “So far? The place is interesting.” She then looked at Mary Margaret who was sitting opposite her, “Maybe next time I could convince your mother here to let me ride one of your horses. They seemed to be from fine steed.”

The manager laughed out loud, “Of course they are, but I tell you... those horses has nothing compared to grandfather's...”

“And Regina _will not_ use any of those. I am sure our horses can cater to Regina's needs just fine.” The oldest of the women said, the smile she gave her daughter doesn't reach her eyes.

The transient looked down, knowing by the way the two women demeanor's sudden change that there's some history there that she doesn't want to pry. Though now, she thought there's so much more going on in this quaint town than meets the eye. “Ah,” she raised her eyes to the two women again, “Mary Margaret and David's breed are well and fine with me. I really do not want to impose.”

“Of course they are fine breeds!” The shortest of the three almost huffed the sentiment.

“I didn't say otherwise mom! Jeez!” Ruby shook her head, “I was just saying...”

“Can we not insert your grandparents? Regina has nothing to do with them, so can you just please _not_ include them in any of our conversations?” It was the first time that she actually heard the small woman this irate, Regina was sure that Mary Margaret once was a nun from the way she carries herself and the way she speaks – calm, soft spoken, almost timid (well until she almost screamed at Emma last night, which she understood enough now) - The banter between mother and daughter stopped when there was a loud scream over the counter...

“Rubes! S-Stop sh-shouting at MOM!” It was Emma. It seemed the blonde woman overheard the discussion which was not really that loud, but who knows with her? She was scowling deeply, she was playing with her fingers and she was vibrating with pent up emotions. Emma had just been calmed not so long ago, and none of the two family members want to agitate her again.

“Oh honey, your sister and I aren't fighting, we were just gotten loud because we were excited talking about the horses!” Mary Margaret explained as she stood and walked towards the front of the counter where Emma was now standing.

“Yeah Ems! Mom and I are cool, promise!” Ruby said smiling at her sister as she stepped beside her mother, “Regina loves horses I think and we got carried away.”

“R-really?” The expression on the blonde woman's face cut through Regina's. The woman has no idea how this woman, all grown up and yet so child-like could elicit this kind of emotions in her. No, she knew it has nothing to do with her situation. Emma was not the only autistic person she had come across with, her mother had been active in community services and one of the groups she supports was those of children with autism.

“Really,” both mother and daughter replied and their joint reply seemed to appease the other woman.

And that said woman change her focus on Regina who was content sitting, listening and sipping her cup of coffee, “You... you like horses? G-g-gina?” the sudden shift of mood on the blonde woman's face was enough to put a smile on the three other women and some of the resident customer who had seen the exchange.

“Yes, Indeed I do.” Regina replied, genuine smile graced her face. “Do you like riding horses?” The blonde shook her head.”

“High,” was the simple answer.

“Oh... well... They are but they are good animals, and if they like you they won't let you fall.”

Emma's green orbs widened, “R-really? B-b-but Henry said...”

“Henry's small Ems, it's natural for him to think the horses are giants. Besides, Henry have his own horse remember?” Ruby said as she pats her older sister's shoulder.

Emma frowned and shook her head, “No! Henry got a pony!” And the others laugh and that made Emma frown more, “Don't laugh at me!” she screamed suddenly and then she stomped her feet and stormed out of the counter.

“Whoah!” Regina stood, “Emma...”

Mary Margaret sighed, “It's okay Regina, Emma doesn't take laughing well. She thinks we are laughing at her...” She went back to her table and sat at her stool, “She'll come around quick, she just needs some time to think things through.”

Dark head nodded in understanding, but deep inside she knew someone should come to Emma and make her understand what's happening. She took a deep breath, and quietly decided, that if its not her family to talk her out of her mood, then she'd do it.

She's in a sleepy town anyway, not much happening and nothing much to do.

 

-0-

 

The tour ended without any hassles, and from her point of view, almost half of the town is owned by a man named Leopold White. The Inn and the Cafeteria where Emma works (Granny's) was recently bought by Mr. White's eldest daughter, a Eugenia White now Eugenia Lucas when she was married quite a long time ago, and then was widowed about ten years now but was left childless.

The way Mary Margaret speak of the man seemed off to her, but who was she to ask? She was just a transient renter, a bystander in this town and she's not even sure if she'll be able to finish the three month vacation her mother enlisted her to do. Not that she had work to go back to anyway, the appeal in being a professor had evaporated the day she was back to being single again. She should probably take on her hobby... writing and try to write her first fictional book, then have it published.

She had a book published, it was educational though, maybe her publisher would agree to publishing a fictional book from her?

As the two women stepped foot into the porch of the house, they saw the door open and Henry came out excited, “You love horses?!” He asked without preamble as he throw himself carelessly at the taller brunette.

“Henry! Don't jump on Regina like that!” The doting grandmother scolded her grandson.

Regina waved it off, “It's alright Mary Margaret, we can't help it that Sir Henry is excited,” she said looking at the smaller brunette and then she eyed the boy, “And to answer your question, yes, I love horses. I have one in my grandparent's home in Montana, a black stallion I named Rocinante.”

“Wow! Is that bigger than what we have here?” He asked, eyes wide with excitement of the prospect of talking about horses with another human being that isn't his grandfather.

“Well, depends on the breed Henry...” Her explanation was cut as she looked up and saw Emma leaning on the door, watching her with a wide smile on her face, “Maybe your mother wants to hear a tale or two as well?”

“Y-you gon'na... tell story?” Emma asked beaming.

“If you like?” The beaming smile was contagious, Regina was sure of it.

“Well, why don't we all go in and hear that story while I make everyone some hot cocoa?” Mary Margaret said, eyes almost watery at the lightness she felt, seeing her eldest calm and happy. Maybe Regina isn't that stick in a mud kind of gal she first thought she was, maybe Regina is a witch who wields magic... just like a fairy godmother?

“C-Cinnamon?”

“That would be perfect!” The mother said as she happily skipped inside her house, followed by Emma and then by Regina who has Henry still clinging by her. “Oh, I make killer hot cocoa, don't think it's the same with my coffee Regina.” she said with a knowing look. Regina eyed Emma who shook her head saying wordlessly that she hadn't spilled their secret. “Oh don't bother, Emma doesn't need to tell me, I know my coffee sucks and that you are just too polite to say otherwise. Why do you think David goes to Emma every morning for his coffee huh?”

Their conversation was interrupted by said man yelling, “I LOVE YOUR COFFEE HONEY!”

“Grandpa has no choice Regina! He has to if he doesn't want to sleep on the couch!”

They laughed and the rest of their day went by with smiles on their faces.

 

**TBC**

 

 

 


	4. Quatro

**A Beautiful Swan**

 

[Quatro]

 

“Mother I'm fine!” Regina said as she cradle the home phone receiver to her ear. She could see Mary Margaret go in and out of the living room pretending to be cleaning the house, but she knew the truth. The old woman is probably still apprehensive of her leaving. She had been with the Swans for six straight days now, one more day and she could celebrate her first week in town.

But what she's probably really be celebrating is her ability to be away of San Diego for one week without urges to run back and put herself in a hole she dug for herself and keep on reading about her ex-husbands day to day – or hear news from their common friends; the Locksleys.

And yes, it took her six days to have the strength to actually talk to her mother over the phone. She did send her messages over phone and emails, recounting some of the things she had done as soon as she arrived at the small town. Bulk of her messages though contains her excursions with Emma and Henry.

“ _I know you are, but I am a mother and I still need to ask the question.”_ Cora Mills said, probably rolling her eyes on the other end. _“And by the way, your father is bawling since you started talking about this young boy Henry. Now he is pressuring me to come to Storybrooke with him.”_

“I thought you have a gallery to open?” she asked with a frown. She loves her mother and father very much, but she's not really happy to be rejoining them in here, what with her mother's quirk? Her father was fine, he is a quiet man but when he is with _her_ he tends to become the joker he is and the two always sees to it to have fun in her expense.

“ _I told your father that, guess what he said?”_

“Forego your gallery opening?” No answer which means she actually guessed right, “He is serious?”

“ _As a heart attack,”_ there was a sigh, _“Anyway he won't accept a no, and reasoned he'd be missing his unica hija since you'll be gone for three months, or maybe longer since you seemed to be enjoying your time there with this Emma and Henry Jr...”_

“Junior? Mother...”

“ _Don't get mad at me, your father coined the term not me.”_ A huffed, _“Anyway, we made an agreement that we'll be flying to Maine the week after my gallery opening.”_

“That's in a month!”

“ _I know. Anyway dear, your father wanted you to ask your land lord... or is it land lady-”_

“You can just call her Mary Margaret, you are older than her.”

She could feel her mother rolling her eyes once again,  _ “There is nothing wrong with being polite-” _

“Yes but she is not here talking to you, it's me, Regina your daughter remember?” There was a chuckle on the other side. “Are you talking through speaker phone?”

“ _Yes dear, you only noticed now?”_ she didn't wait for her daughter's reply as she continued, _“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,”_ The brunette assumes her mother is giving her father a death glare, she shook her head. _“Will you ask Mary Margaret if she has another room available for your dear old man and mother?”_

Regina's eyes widened, “No! There is a B&B inn though near here...”

“ _Dear you haven't asked her yet, are you insinuating that I and your father should go stay indefinitely in an inn instead of be with you? Besides, your father was right, room renting with family in an unknown place is safer!”_

“And you don't believe that before, Mother!”

“ _Your father wants to be close with Henry, can you blame him? Besides, it seems this Swans is a nice family we can actually get along with.”_ The younger brunette suspects a smirk on her mother's face. _“Besides, didn't they need financial support for their daughter Emma? If we rent with them like you do, it's an additional income for them. It will help dear Emma greatly.”_

_Argh, now her mother is using Emma to get to her?_

“ _By the way dear, from your messages, I got this question in my head that I just needed to ask you.”_

Regina pulled the receiver away from her ear for a while, looked at it with dread and replaced it,  _ here it goes... _ “What?”

“ _Does this mean you are finally able to move on from that no good Daniel with Emma?”_ Good thing the brunette was not drinking anything or she would have spilled it all over the table top and into the carpeted floor.

“Mother!” She almost screamed, and whatever tirade she wanted to add to her mortified outburst was stopped because Mary Margaret decided to stop pretending and just stood in front of her, behind the large couch. “Okay, stop this insanity and I'll ask her, I'm going to message you the answer.”

“ _I still have questions...”_ Regina put down the receiver in a hurry, looked up at the older brunette standing in the living room, and smiled. “I'm still staying Mary Margaret, no need to be worried.” a smile on the smaller brunette and a nod of head was her answer, “Actually my parents wanted to ask you if there's another room available-” she sighed in resignation.

“Wait, your parents wants to visit you here and stay with us?” The older woman's eyes were large. “Oh my god... when?”

“In a month,” She has her head lower down, “This is embarrassing, I told them they can stay in the inn but when my parents made up their mind, there's no changing it.” she winced, “And I might have told them about Emma and Henry, and my father wanted to meet Henry already and he's not taking no for an answer.” she rolled her eyes and sighed, “...parents,”

Mary Margaret laughed, “They must missed you too, but yes, Henry does have that effect to people – adult people.”

Regina laughed as well, “Have I told you that my father's name is also Henry? Now he's calling Henry junior.”

The other woman shook her head, “Well that would benefit all of us when they come here.”

“Mary Margaret, from what I understand you don't have an extra room. You only have that one where I am right now.”

A nod of dark head, “True, but David and I could share the cabin with Emma if they truly wanted to stay here. Besides, if they wanted to rent here too...” she suddenly had an embarrassed look, “I know I might sound a bit materialistic, but we do need the extra income for Emma-”

Regina smiled, “Actually my mother thought of the same thing, she thought their renting here would help, and I quote, dear Emma greatly.”

Excited nod, “Your parents are wonderful people-”

The younger woman waved a hand, “Once you get to know them you'll probably have second thoughts about calling them wonderful.”

“If they raised you, then yes, they are wonderful people.” That earned the older woman a blush from the younger one.

“Be as it may, I don't want to put you out of your room.” she frowned, “If they really do come I'd give my room to them, no problem with that. I can probably ask Henry to share his room with me.” she said smiling.

“Or we could convince Emma to share room with Henry and your parents can rent her cabin.”

Chocolate eyes widened and then she shook her head, “We can't do that Mary Margaret, we agree that Emma needs stability in her life and changing her routine is not good for her.”

Mary sighed, “True, but we can't give your room to your parents and expect you to share with Henry when you paid your three months in full!” The older woman stepped around the large couch and sat on it, “David and I on the other hand could sleep on the cabin's living room, it's cozy and large for the two of us-”

“We can't have that and my parents won't have that.” Regina reiterated and then she grinned, “Maybe I could just convince Emma that I can stay at her cabin while my parents take my room.”

There was no answer at first, “Emma will probably like that,” a smile.

“There's a month to think this over anyway, I'll talk to Emma when we are sure my parents indeed is coming here and planned on staying with us.”

“If they are, they have no idea how much they will help us-” Both women eyed each other before laughing.

 

-0-

 

The bell rang at the Storybrooke Elementary school that signals the end of the day. Amongst the throng of children running out was Henry, a smile on his face which drops when three other boys met him halfway. One boy has sandy blonde hair, freckles on his face and he was the tallest of the three. Another was a blonder boy who stands up to the first boy's shoulder and the last was a brunette, shy looking boy with light freckles on his face.

“Hey Peter, Felix...” Henry greeted nervously before eyeing the last of the boys, “Nick...”

“Hey Henry,” Peter greeted with a grin, “You got away last week, lucky that dwarf came to your rescue.”

Henry fisted his hands beside him. He tried fighting before but with their size? He has no way of winning. Nick, his ex-best friend doesn't lift a finger to hurt him, but he doesn't lift a finger to help him too. So he was a no go. “Yeah?” he said, there really is nothing he's going to say that would get him out of this predicament anyway. These boys always come to him when they know there's no teacher that might pass by the school ground.

The two stepped menacingly towards him making him step back. Nick just followed, as usual.

“We heard your crazy family got a cool woman renting, and a lot of people talk, they said she's loaded.”

“I don't know what you mean,” and before he could move, Peter pushed him hard causing him to hit his back to the tree trunk behind him. “Hey,”

“She dresses well, someone told me and a little bird also said that she has taken to you. Just like every adult in this neighborhood despite having a monster for a mother.”

“My mom is not a monster!” he shouted and got a slap on his right cheek

“Listen Swan,” He said invading the little boy's space, “I got a proposition for you.” Henry just frowned, “You want us to stop? Then do something for us-”

“I'm not going to do anything for you!” Henry said and tried to push the bigger boy away from him but he held on before Henry could escape. The Swan boy was struggling to be let go when they all hear it...

“What are you doing to Henry?” it was growled, voice cold and menacing. The three boys looked behind them and Peter let go of Henry, then backed away along with Felix and Nick.

“Aunt Ruby!” Henry called and ran towards his aunt.

Ruby glared at the three boys, “Are you hurting my boy Henry here? You three-” she said pointing a finger on the three of them, “... are in such a bad situation. If I see even a single bruise in my boy's body, whether you did it or not, you all are going to answer to it.” she growled as she pulled Henry to her back, then eyed Nick. “And you, you were Henry's friend before, so now you choose to be with bullies like them? Your father will hear of this...”

“I didn't hurt Henry!” Nick shouted and got an elbow to the side from the tallest of the three.

“Maybe... but you're just standing by. I thought Michael taught you better than that.” Then she turned and knelt before Henry. She turned her focus on the three, “Scoot!” the three boys ran away. She returned her focus on the boy. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” he smiled and hugged his aunt. “They didn't get to bruise me this time, I just got a slap.”

Ruby shook her head, “Whether its a slap, a punch or a noogie, they are still bullying you. How long had this been going on?”

Henry shrugged his shoulders, “It's not everyday, just when Peter is in bullying mood. No big deal Aunt Ruby.”

“It is a big deal. Does my mother knows about this?” Henry shook his head,

“Mom knows though, she got into trouble a lot because of it so I tried hard no to let her know anymore. I don't want them taking her because she tried to rescue me.”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“I don't want you to get into trouble too. Besides, you're not living with us anyway, there's no use bothering you about it.” he said sounding dejected. The woman pulled the boy to her chest and held him tight as she closed her eyes.

“You're not a bother, you should know that.” Henry nodded but said nothing. She stood and held the boy's hand. “I took my afternoon off, and tomorrow I won't be going to work, why don't you and I go have some ice cream? Snow Queen Dairy have new flavors out.”

Henry beamed, “I like that, but...”

“What?”

“You can't tell grandma, she doesn't like it when I spoil dinner with junks.”

“Promise I won't tell. This will just be between me and you.” A nod and the two walked out of the school premise.

 

-0-

 

Emma's 5'o clock client had finished and Aurora took over the blonde's station and start her time. Emma's work time starts at exactly nine and ends at exactly five, there's no over time in her vocabulary and she gets agitated when five strikes and she still have a customer, so the diner decided that at exactly five, the person taking over will start whether Emma finished making her customer's coffee or not.

Emma's loyal customers knows this so they always make it a point that they get their coffee before clock strikes five. So now Emma is free to go, she took the apron off her and put it in her locker. She then took her body bag, put it on her and walked out of the diner. She usually walks from the diner to the house, sometimes her father would get her from the diner if he happens to pass by during his routine town inspection.

But today Emma got a surprise when outside, sitting on one of the outside chair was Regina. She was smiling and patiently waiting for her. “R-Regina!” she called excited as skipped towards the elegant woman. “You-you're here! You-you want coffee? But I am done!” she frowned and then she looked back inside the diner and then at Regina and back at the inside of the diner again.

“Emma,” Regina stood and stepped closer to the blonde.

“I... I can go back, I get you coffee!” The blonde turned but was stopped by the brunette.

“I'm not here to get coffee.” she explained smiling and got a deep frown from the other woman.

“You don't like my coffee?” she asked, the beginning of a pout was on the younger woman's face.

“Oh of course I like them!” Regina put a hand on the small of the other woman's back, “You make great coffee, there's no way I won't like it.”

“Then I get you coffee!” Emma said excitedly but then frowned again at Regina's shake of head. She bowed down and a foot started digging on the ground (if it could dig into hard cement).

“Emma,” she put two fingers under the blonde's chin, “Look at me,” Emma did, “I love your coffee but I'm here because I was thinking we could both go out and have ice cream.” she smiled when realization comes to Emma's head and she beamed.

“Rocky road?”

“You like that don't you?” Emma nod excitedly.

“Can we get ice cream at the Dairy? The owner always gives me extra scoop!” Emma said grinning, “Maybe if she knew you're with me, she gives you extra scoop too!”

“That would be great isn't it?”

Another enthusiastic nod and then again with the frown, “Regina,”

“What is it?”

“Don't tell mom!”

“Don't tell mom what?”

“We eat ice cream. She'll get mad, she doesn't want me spoiling my dinner.” she pouted and Regina laughed.

“Alright, this is between you and me then. It's our secret.”

Emma grinned, “We got lots of secret!”

Another laugh, “Yes we have.”

 

-0-

 

“Henry!” Emma called out with wide eyes as she saw her son sitting on one of the Dairy's table eating ice cream with his Aunt.

“Mom!” Henry almost dropped his ice cream cone.

Emma and Regina stepped beside the boy and the other brunette's table. “You're spoiling your dinner, mom will be mad!”

Henry frowned, “Well why are you here?”

Emma grinned, “I'm getting ice cream, Regina going to buy me rocky road and I'm getting extra scoop!” She's saying this while Regina and Ruby eyed each other, both sporting an amused expression on their faces.

“You're going to spoil your dinner, grandma will be pissed!”

“Henry!” Ruby called, “Mom already thinks I'm spoiling you, if she hears you speaking like that, she'll think I'm corrupting your manners too!”

He grinned, “Sorry Aunt Ruby,” then he looked at Regina, “You're not telling my grandma about it?”

“Well it seems I'm also keeping buying your mother an ice cream with extra scoop a secret, what's one more to add to it hm?”

Mother and son nodded enthusiastically.

“Go get your ice cream mom!” Henry urged and that brought the two women to move towards the counter.

 

-0-

 

[Dinner at Swan Household]

 

Regina was biting her lip as Mary Margaret looked at her daughter and then at her grandson who both were playing with their food.

“Emma, Henry...” Mary said frowning, “You two asked me to cook this so I did, so why is it that it seems you are not interested in eating your dinner?”

“They're probably tired Mary,” David tried to explain for his daughter and favorite grandson.

“Tiredness doesn't made them not eat ever,” She said looking at her husband. She then saw mother and son looked each other and tried to stifle a chuckle. Then their eyes tried to covertly look at Regina which when she focused on had put on a poker face, so impenetrable that she already knew something's amiss. “Regina? Do you have something to tell me?”

Regina looked at Mary Margaret with wide eyes, “Me?” then she looked at mother and son who have their eyes so wide and their head shakes violently. “Well...”

“Regina?” The older woman was trying her hardest to stifle her laughter at the look her daughter and grandson sports. She can't help but let the two stew though, it's fun. It's been long since their house had had fun like this.

“It seems Emma and Henry are hiding something from us...” David asked getting his wife's modus. “So Regina?”

“This is great, I mean, I've never had such a delicious fried chicken before, it's out of this world.”

“Yeah! This is so great grandma!”

“Ye-yeah!!!” Emma agreed too.

“Really? So why is it that you two aren't eating?”

The duo eyed each other again and then took their forks and was about to dig in when the door of the house suddenly opened and Ruby entered without preamble. All eyes turned to her. She grinned and raised a bowl... “Ice cream anyone?!”

Emma put a hand on her mouth, stood and turned to go to the rest room while Henry started laughing hard, followed by Regina which left Mary Margaret and David bewildered. They looked at their youngest daughter...

“What did I do now?”

 

**TBC**

 


	5. Cinco

**A Beautiful Swan**

 

_[Cinco]_

 

She woke up later than usual. Two weeks in Storybrooke and her body had become so comfortable with the quiet and peace, and this taking her time slowly is wreaking havoc to her biological clock. No school to go to, no grades to reconsider, no rude students. She looked at her wrist watch and winced, it's ten a.m., if her mother is here, she'll probably be doing something nasty to wake her up at the crack of dawn.

Speaking of her mother, she called to confirm that they are indeed going to Storybrooke, and that they had already booked a ticket. She was about to talk to Mary Margaret to confirm the news but she stopped just before entering the kitchen. Ruby is there talking in a hush tone with her mother. She can't help but over hear them though,

“ _You knew and you did not do anything?”_ Ruby hissed at her mother. ' _What could they be talking about?'_

“ _I talked to his teachers, but they can't look after Henry all the time and these kids...”_ Oh yes the bullies. Henry had slipped the information sometime upon her arrival, unintentionally. _“Henry had started becoming quiet about it, whenever I ask he dismisses me, I can't just barge in the school and points out at every kid.”_

“ _Nick is one of them! I talked to Michael but he seemed unaffected by it!”_

“ _Nick hurts Henry?”_ The look of shock on the older woman's face.

“ _Not directly, his group of friends does but he just stands there doing nothing!”_

“ _How come Henry didn't say anything...”_ Before she could hear more, she decided to make her presence known by making a coughing sound. “Regina!” Mary called out surprised,

“I'm sorry, I can't help but over hear your conversation...” She looked at the younger brunette, “Is Henry okay?”

Ruby nodded her head, “I saw him last week being bullied, I started getting him from school, but I cannot do it every day, I have work. Aunt Eu can't just let me get off work every afternoon to get Henry, to make sure he's not bullied -”

“Ruby, Henry can take care of his self...”

“No! You didn't see what I saw.” The younger woman was frowning.

“I could get him,” Regina offered getting the two women's attention

“What?”Ruby asked with a shocked expression.

“I'd get him, it's not as if I have a lot to do here.” She said smiling. She actually likes the idea of getting Henry at school.

“I – I can't ask that of you Regina, that's too much...”The mother this time, embarrassed.

She shrugged her shoulders, “You have your hands full in the ranch, David is busy at the station, Ruby has work, I am just digging hole in your house...” she smirk which was answered by bright smiles from the other two women. “... I doubt Henry wants Emma there, she'll go ballistic if ever she comes and there are kids trying to hurt Henry.”

“It's the reason Henry told me he doesn't say anything anymore. It seems Emma had seen him being bullied and she went off the handle.”

“Even I would,” Regina said sighing, “And I'm sure Henry is scared for Emma.” Both women nodded. “Emma is lucky to have a son like Henry.” she said and almost frown at the downtrodden expression on Ruby's face. “Is something wrong with what I've said? If there is I'm sorry - ”

“No!” Mary replied at once, “You said nothing wrong,”

“Yeah,” Ruby looked at her mother then at Regina, “I'll just miss my afternoon with Henry, you know how the kid had a way in digging holes in everyone's heart and lodging himself in it.”

Regina smiled brightly, “True,” all the women nodded as silence descended upon them, broken by Ruby clearing her throat.

“Okay, now I'm happy someone's going to get Henry,” she smiled sincerely as she looked at the transient, “Thank you Regina, you have no idea how great of a relief this is for me,”

“You're welcome, I'm actually looking forward to spending afternoons with Henry.”

“Alright, I better go back to work. Not because its Saturday means I can get free time,” the youngest of the three sighed, “I promised Aunt Eu I'll take four Saturday duties to compensate for all the afternoons I took off to get Henry.”

“Very well, you take care on your way Ruby,” Mary told her daughter as she turned to leave then turned her focus on the other brunette in the kitchen, “Thank you, this bullying thing had been our problem for sometime now.”

Regina nodded, “Have you ever thought of enrolling Henry in a defense class?” She smiled.

“David and I thought of that, but right now, Emma's therapy is causing dents in our savings, enrolling him in defense class isn't cheap, and our public school doesn't offer defense class. We can't afford it.”

The younger woman nodded her head in understanding. “I'm just glad I got something to do with my time now, it's a hard transition you know - from having a very active life style to well... this,”

“You should have just told me you want something to do, I could have ask you to help me with the cows.” Mary said chuckling.

“I rather work with the horses than your cows, sorry, that's not my thing.” The taller woman replied in her usual sassy voice. “Anyway, I came to find you because I received a message from my mother.”

“Really?”

“Really, they have already procured a ticket to Maine, which means their coming is confirmed.” She watched the other woman nod her head. “Two weeks,”

“Oh wow... yeah, we need to make the house look livable at least.”

Regina laughed, “I hardly see any dust, everything is in order. My mother would really love knowing you.”

“I am looking forward to it.”

Silence

“So what can a woman do on a quiet Saturday around here that's not going to get her in trouble?”

Before Mary Margaret could answer, Henry entered the kitchen just at the right time and answer for his grandmother.

“Picnic?”

Both women eyed each other and smiled, “That's a great idea. I think David had his afternoon free, as for the cows they are all behaving and no one's on labor at the moment...”

“And Ma doesn't work on the week ends! We usually go to the stream and play...” he looked at his grandmother, “Maybe we can bring Regina there grandma!”

Mary smiled, “I think that would be wonderful!”

“Aha, you're not playing trick on me Henry?” Regina teased the boy who's eyes widened and shook his head enthusiastically.

“I will never do that Regina!”

Both women laughed, “I think that would be great,” Regina said then looking at Mary Margaret, “That means we have to get busy preparing food for this picnic right?”

The older brunette nodded her head then to Henry she said, “Why don't you go to your mother's cabin and tell her of the plan? We don't want her surprised about this right?”

“Oh yeah!” Henry said in his outdoor voice, but he looked at his grandmother and asks, “Can we have Aunt Ruby with us too?” he watched his grandmother nod her head, before running off to his mother's cabin.

“No lasagne please,” Mary said before leading Regina to the table.

“I wouldn't dare make one,” She frowned, “I might have developed an allergy to it already,”

“Me too...”

 

-0-

 

“Hey Ma!” Henry said as he entered the cabin. He stopped advancing when he found her at the kitchen, humming a tune from out of this world. There was a skip to her movement and it was clear she was happy making a coffee. “Mom, why are you making a coffee? You don't drink coffee at this time of the day!” he said still a bit louder than usual.

That was the only time the blonde noticed her son, “He-Henry!” she beamed. “I- I'm making coffee for G-Gina.” she turned to what she was doing again, “I – I came early but...but she's still sleeping.”

“Oh,” Henry grinned, “So how did you know she woke up already?”

Emma turned to face her son again and frown, “I don't! I- I'm just going there and maybe she is...”

“And if she's not, what are you going to do with that coffee?”

“Mom will drink it!”

“So Grandma drunk the one you made earlier?” He watched his mother nod her head, “And you expect her to drink this again if Regina is not up yet?” she nodded again. “Are you trying to give grandma a heart attack? She's not used to drinking coffee, and Regina's coffee is so hardcore for grandma!”

Here Emma's eyes widened, “No! I don't want Mom sick!” she was about to stop the coffeemaker but Henry stopped her.

“I'm just saying ma, but Regina is already awake. I'm sure she'll love to have your coffee.”

Another beaming smile, “She is?” He nodded, “I...it's not yet finish!” she rattled.

“Ma I'm sure she could wait a little bit longer, besides they sent me here to tell you that we're going to have picnic this afternoon!”

Emma frowned, “Picnic? You, me and Regina?” she smiled beatifically.

“As in You, Me, Regina, Grandma, Grandpa and Aunt Ruby.”

And there was a look of disappointment in the blonde's face, “Oh,”

Henry grinned, “You like Regina,” he teased his mother, and started giggling.

The woman frowned, “I like Regina. Why, don't you?”

Henry replied in between giggles, “Oh I like Regina, but you... you like  _ like _ Regina!” He stopped when he saw the serious contemplation on his mother's face.

A moment of silence then she looked at her son, “Is that different than your like?” And Henry laughed again, “Henry!”

“Indeed ma, it's very different.”

“How?”

“You have to ask Regina that.”

A serious contemplation on Emma's part, “Okay,” then shrugged.

Another laugh from Henry, “I'll leave you to your project, I need to go see Aunt Ruby and tell her. Maybe we could score another ice cream from her!”

“Rocky Road!”

“No, Cookies and Cream!”

“Rocky Road!”

“NOOO!” Henry teased his mom before running out the cabin.

“HENRY!”

 

-0-

 

Regina's back was at the kitchen's entrance as she was busy making chicken paste for the sandwich they were to consume later during the late afternoon picnic, while Mary Margaret had just finished marinading the beef and is now preparing the grill she'll be using. Both women thought the picnic might extend to dinner with the whole family together. She felt the presence of someone looking at her and when she turned to look, there was Emma standing at the entrance of the kitchen holding a big travel mug – coffee she supposed. She's sporting a blush on her face as she watched the older woman work, a beautiful smile on her face.

“Is that for me?” Regina asked the younger woman who beamed and nodded her head enthusiastically.

“I- you didn't come for coffee!” she replied and slowly stepped close to the brunette, “What you making?”

“Chicken paste, I heard you like chicken sandwich.” brown eyes watch blonde head nod.

“For me?”

“Well yes, but you'd share with everyone right?” The older woman watched another nod of blond head, then she reached out for the mug, “Give me,” she said smiling widely and Emma stepped closer and handed her the hot mug. Regina removed the cover and smell the concoction, “Hmmm,” she mumbled before sipping. “I think I died and went to heaven!” she exclaimed.

“Bad?” Emma asked worriedly that caught the older woman's attention.

“Oh no! It's the best.” She made a thinking expression, “I think you can actually have your own cafe, and it will serve the best coffee, no contest.” she said sincerely. The sudden jumping of her heart was unexpected when the blonde woman gave her the brightest smile as of yet.

“I can do that?”

“Yes,”

“I- I don't know....,”

Regina turned her back and return to making the paste, she felt the other woman stepped in front of the bar she was working on, “It might take time, but...” she looked up, brown met green, “I'll be happy to help you.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Nothing was said for a while.

“G-Gina?”

“Yes dear?” she looked at the woman with one eyebrow raised,

“Do-do you like me?” a bewildered look passed Regina's face.

“Yes Emma I do.”

The blonde nodded, there was this serious contemplation on the younger woman's face. “I-I like you too.” and a frown, “H-Henry like you too!”

“That's nice to hear...”

“B-But Henry said... he said my like is different from his like.” Here Regina's eyes widened, the meaning of the question sinking in a little bit late. “I asked Henry but he said I ask you.” The older woman stopped what she was doing and looked at Emma. “How?”

“Ahhh...” so how the hell does Regina explains this to Emma? _Henry is going to get it later_. “You know what?” The blonde shook her head, “I know someone who can answer that question of yours better than I.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Who?”

“Your mom,”

Emma's eyes widened, “Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that?” she grinned, “You are the best G-Gina!” the woman stepped around the bar and hugged her. “You always smell good G-Gina, like apples!”

“Oh, and you smell like Cinnamon.”

“I love cinnamon!”

Regina laughed and returned the hug, “And I love apples.”

“I know,” Emma pulled away, “I-I'll go find mom,”

“She's preparing the grill dear,” Emma nodded her head and skipped out of the kitchen. Regina sighed as she was left alone to work on the sandwich and a confused feeling.

She had moved on from feeling love for Daniel that was for sure before she moved here at Storybrooke, but she is not ready to open up her heart yet for another try at love... but why then does Emma get to bury herself in there without so much effort? What is with the SWANS that enables them to break down her walls that she carefully built?

And Emma? If she's to name the feelings she's having every time she's around the woman... she sighed. Emma is so easy to love, true. But the woman has so much in her plate at the moment, and what of her family? The people around her? Not that she's thinking of this going further, but what if? Would they think she's taking advantage of Emma's condition?

Should this go on?

And when did she start thinking of Emma and future in the same sentence?

 

-0-

 

Mary Margaret and Henry had taken a cab to the Sheriff station to get David, taking with them everything they will use for the picnic, saying that it'll be more convenient for them to bring everything there since they will be going there in the cruiser. Riding the cruiser is Henry's favorite. Regina was informed that Ruby will just be following there as soon as her time at the diner finishes, so that leaves her and Emma to walk from the house to the picnic grove.

Regina found Emma outside the house wearing a red sundress, a black cardigan over it and black flat sandals. Her hair was made into twin braid. She on the other hand is wearing a spaghetti strapped dress and white sandals. The blonde woman was carrying something in her hand, her guess is a camera.

“What's that?” Regina asked.

“My dad gave this to me,” she excitedly open the case and took out an old camera. Black, with rewinder for film, a slot for the flash.

“This should be worth thousands now,” Regina teased.

“No, only hundred!” Emma replied excited. “I want to take picture with you, is that okay?” Emma asked smiling.

“Of course it is okay.”

Nothing said anymore, Emma stepped along with Regina and non-covertly held on the older woman's hand. “Your hand is soft,”

“So is yours Emma.” She looked at her right to see the taller blonde shook her head.

“Not like yours, I like your hand.”

“Thank you,”

“I like your hair too, and your eyes.”

Regina grinned. If Emma is courting her, she's actually doing a decent job. She can't recall any of the men who tried courting her before Daniel able to tell her all of these things directly. And none of them actually made her feel like very young again. Further musing was cut short when Emma speak again.

“I like when you smile, and when your scary!” Emma giggled.

She frowned, “When have I ever looked scary?” she asked in wonder.

Emma instead of answering points a finger at her face, “Right now.” that made the older woman laugh. “I like that you stay here. I like you.”

Regina patted Emma's hand with her free one, “I'm happy I stayed here, and I like it too. You have a wonderful family.” she eyed the woman who keeps looking at her, “You are wonderful.”

Emma nodded, “I know.” that caused the two women to laugh.

They were outside of the ranch vicinity when they passed by an old warehouse that Regina guessed was a milling company before. “That's an old warehouse,”

Emma followed where she was looking, “Oh, T-that's Old Mac's mill! He died.” a sad expression on her face, “He-He let me and Ruby play here a lot... a lot, a lot!” She grinned, “Neal and Ruby take me here to play,” she looked at Regina, “They let me run after snakes!” her eyes widened and then her hand went to her mouth, “I'm not supposed to say that!” she giggles. “Don't tell Ruby I tell you!”

“Running after snakes is dangerous Emma!”

Emma laughed, “I know, but there's no snake there. They just tell me that so I leave them alone.” she put a finger across her mouth, “I-I didn't tell Ruby that, secret?” she grinned when the older woman nodded her head. “Do you want to see around?”

“But isn't that private?”

“I don't know... but me and Henry would play police and robber there a lot of times. No one lives there anymore!”

“What about old Mac's family?” a shrugged of shoulders was the reply she get.

“Come on G-Gina, don't tell me you-you're scared?”

A raise of one dark brow, “What about the picnic?”

“We just take pictures! Come on!” she said as she hold on tight to the older woman's hand and dragged her to the old warehouse.

They took pictures. Emma first took Regina's but after five shots, the older woman took over the camera and took Emma's. The blonde was excited with the prospect of posing for Regina and she did a lot of silly poses.

The older woman find her hand clicking on every move of the blonde and laugh at the silly moves she makes. She thought, if it was a newer camera where she could see products on an LCD, she would have been looking at it right at this moment.

One last picture and she made Emma do a serious pose, outside the warehouse itself, where old cut woods are placed. Emma did great and as she looked into that little hole to focus the camera, she figure out something...

Emma is such a gorgeous woman. Everything about her is perfection. And with her views untainted by the world's evil, her heart free of hate, her mind free of contempt, Emma Swan is a creature of magnificence and anyone who looked behind the shallowness of people's ideology regarding what is normal and what is not, is one lucky person.

She is lucky to have seen this... this beautiful swan.

“Emma,” she said as she put down the camera, “No more film,”

“Oh,” Emma stepped close, “I don't have film for the picnic-”

“I'm sure we could get a picture of the picnic,” she smiled, “But I need to talk to you about something,” The blonde nodded her head. “My parents are coming and they want to stay at your mother's house too.”

“They are?” The younger woman's eyes widened,

“Yes, they want to meet you and Henry, I told them about you two.”

“A-Are they nice?”

“Your mom thinks so,” another nod of blonde head. “Since there's no extra room at the house, I told your mom that I'd ask you if I could share your cabin... until they decide to return to San Diego.”

Emma's eyes widened more. “You... you want to sleep over in my cabin?” she sounds excited.

Regina laughed, “Something like that,”

“YES! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!!!”

And the blonde took her hands once again, this time she didn't think twice to squeeze it as the young woman led her to their designated picnic area.

 

-0-

 

When they arrived there, the whole Swan family was there. David was lying down on the large mat on the ground. Mary Margaret was arranging the dishes, helped by Henry while Ruby was putting some ice on a bucket. It seems the raven haired woman did bring ice cream. Henry was the first to see them and he waved at them enthusiastically. Emma returned the wave with the same fervor as she disentangle her hands on the brunette and run towards everyone.

Regina on the other hand met Mary Margaret's eyes, the older woman smiled at her and nodded her head.

She knew there was something behind those looks, there was a meaning to that nod which she has no idea what at the moment and she have every intention on knowing it later.

But for now, she's happy.

This family had embraced her and she felt she actually belong.

 

**TBC**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help it, helenastacie2 (tumblr) is a very talented woman who had made great swanqueen gif sets. This story started with one of her gif, and then she posted two other works which gave me an idea to include them in this story, as a scene in a chapter. One gif is Regina taking pictures of Emma and Emma posing (B/W gif) and the second is Emma taking video of Regina enjoying in a carnival (B/W gif).


	6. Seis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maritexxam (maritexxam1982 in AO3) made a beautiful fanart of this story. Visit her tumblr marite-82 to see the art. Thanks Maritexxam

**A Beautiful Swan**

_[Seis]_

The large, white door that led to the master bedroom opened and the resident doctor of Storybrooke walked out with a serious expression on his handsome face. "Dr. Whale?" The doctor eyed the old man who stood from the grand couch he was occupying earlier.

"Mr. White," he said politely as he stepped close to the old man, "I suggest you bring your wife to another hospital in the big city. Get a second... even a third opinion. I am not an expert in oncology and there's too little I can do for her at the moment. Our hospital is not equip for cases like this."

"Is she curable?"

"Do you know how to pray Mr. White?"

"What crazy answers are you giving me, just tell me damn it!"

"Father," The smaller woman at his side, holding on to his aged hands wherein one was resting heavily on an ornate cane, called out trying to pacify.

"It's not crazy talk and you know it Mr. White, Mrs. Eva White needs a miracle if you want to prolong her life. You can start praying for one now." He nodded his head and turned around. He was almost on his way to the stairs when he heard the old man say,

"I'd pay whatever amount..."

The doctor just shook his head and continued going down. The last he heard was the old man screaming profanities and then total silence. He hopes the old man hadn't succumbed to a heart attack. He might have the money to pay anything or anyone, but he is a first class monster and everyone in Storybrooke knows about it and he doesn't really want to be around him longer than he should.

A monster and no one can even lay a hand on him.

 

-0-

 

"Father,"

"I can't lose your mother..."

"We'll have her brought to the best facility, there must be something that could cure mother."

"This is all your sister's fault-"

"Leopold?" The old man stopped his rant and slowly went to his wife's bedside.

"My Eva," he said as he leaned down and kissed the woman's forehead.

"Give me my daughter back..." there were tears in the old woman's face. "I want to see her," Leopold can't answer. He'll give anything his wife ask of him but this? He gritted his teeth.

"Eva..."

"I want Mary Leopold. She needs to know..."

"Rest my dear, don't stress yourself it's not good for you,"

"...she needs to know how sorry I am, please...,"

"Sleep dear," he said as he pressed the plunger of the medicine dispenser by the side of the bed, and soon the old woman's breathe evened out. Resting yes, but both people in the room know the old woman's sleep were never peaceful. He watched his sleeping wife for a few more seconds, 

"Why don't you talk to her?"

The old man looked at his eldest daughter, "And you think it will make any difference?"

Eugenia shrugged her shoulders, "Perhaps if you are willing to honestly apologize and make up-"

"I did nothing wrong! And no father should apologize to their children for doing what is best for them!"

The woman sighed and shook her head, "Then you can keep hoping mother will stop asking for Mary. As for me, I will see what I can do. I'm not letting mother die with all these burden on her shoulders."

"She's not going to die,"

"She isn't immortal, so are you..."

 

-0-

 

Mary Margaret had busied herself cleaning the already spotless house with the help of Emma who, for the first time called in at work to say she is not going to work because _her_ Regina's mom and dad are coming. Of course there were some disappointed coffee addicts, but the diner's employees were all happy.

A small deviation in the woman's day to day without resulting to her acting up is a good sign.

Henry on the other hand decided to come with Regina and David. They are using the cruiser to fetch their new boarders, and Regina thought it was a great idea to have Henry with them as her old man was really looking forward to meeting his name sake. Her mother had already claimed Henry Jr. as her grandson, that's of course accompanied by ruthless teasing over the phone.

After the house, mother and daughter started arranging the cabin where Regina will stay. Emma wanted for the older woman to share her room, just like a real sleep over, only, this one is extended until the two older Mills decided to go back to California. But Mary Margaret vetoed the idea because for one, Emma only have a single bed and two, her room is a bit small to accommodate another person inside without squishing one or both.

One week ago, Ruby and Emma had a disagreement that almost made the blonde woman erupt.

_"Hey," Regina greeted the other brunette woman who had just walked in the house._

_"Hey Regina, Hi Ems, Hi mom." The three women had been looking through magazines looking for the perfect drapes for the room Regina's parents are using._

_"Rubes!" Emma squealed, "We are getting new drapes! I like the yellow one!" she said pointing to the bright yellow drape shown in the magazine. It was beautiful for sure, but there's one reason both Regina and Mary turned down the idea. The drapes had large prints of a yellow Volkswagen on it and the two brunette doubt Cora Mills will like the idea of one hanging in her room for her to see day in, day out._

_So it seems Emma is trying to get someone on her side, and since Henry is not around (Him saying that they are doing girly thing so he'd rather be somewhere else) her chance came with the arrival of her younger sister._

_Ruby grinned at her sister's enthusiasm so she stepped beside her and looked at what the blonde woman was pointing at. She laughed and shook her head, "That is very beautiful Emma, Henry will love it, I will love it but I doubt Regina's mom and dad will like having those cars hanging in their room."_

_Emma pouted, huffed and crossed her arms on her chest._

_"Anyway, I didn't really come here to help with the decorations, you know how I hate that mom," Ruby said as she patted her sister's shoulder,_

_"So why are you here? And aren't you supposed to be slaving yourself over the diner?" Mary asked with one brow raised which actually amused Regina. She's been with the Swans for more than three weeks now and she rarely or really, never hear the older woman sass on anyone ._

_"Mom," Ruby called in warning, eyes rolling while Emma nudged her mother who was sitting on her right a little bit strongly._

_"M-mom, behave..." The blonde said shaking her head which caused the oldest of the women to shake her head._

_"I heard about your problem, you do know I have an extra room. I could lend it to Regina until her parents returned to their place..." Ruby grinned and looked at the woman on point, "...free of charge."_

_"Wow that's..." The transient was shocked at the offer and was about to retort but halted,_

_"NO!" Emma shouted and stood abruptly before facing her sister who was now sitting on the arm rest of the large couch. "NO! Regina stays with me! With me! With me!" then she starts stomping her feet. "Regina promise! She stays in my cabin! You don't take away my Regina! NOOO!"_

_Both Regina and Mary Margaret's eyes widened, the mother knew this is already a beginning of a major tantrum that might last for days, and everything was going well._

_Regina on the other hand haven't seen the woman get this angry in her entire stay yet and it was obvious in her facial expression that the woman is worried. "Emma dear..." Regina called out, but the blonde woman keep going on and bawled in front of all of them._

_"EMMA!" Mary Margaret screamed which stopped her older daughter's actions._

_Silence  in the living room broken later by the door opening and in walked Henry who stopped at the scene that greeted him. His Grandmother and Regina were both standing still looking at his mother who was standing at the middle of the living room, about to cry and his Aunt Ruby sitting on the arm rest of the large couch. Then all of a sudden, his blonde mother turned and bolted out of the house._

_Mary Margaret bowed her head and looked at Regina with pleading eyes, the taller brunette nodded in understanding and politely excused herself to follow the young woman who they all supposed will be holing up in her cabin._

_Ruby raised her hand in surrender, "I didn't mean for that to happen, I thought I am doing you a favor mom." she explained._

_Mary Margaret sighed and patted her daughter's shoulder. "I know, but your sister has taken to Regina and well... you heard her rant, how many times did she mention Regina being hers?"_

_"Too many to count," Ruby grinned and then waved at Henry who stepped close to his Aunt and hugged her._

_"No one liked the drape she wants?" Both women laugh,_

_"No, but yes everyone turn that idea down."_

_"I thought so, I wouldn't want it in my room either." Henry said smiling._

_Ruby frowned, "Aren't you two worried?" Grandmother and grandson shook their heads,_

_"Regina got it," Henry bragged._

_Silence_

_"So no go with that guest room of mine..."_

_Mary Margaret's eyes widened, "Yes no go, but you can still help me out,"_

_"How?"_

_"If you are offering your guest room, that means you have an extra bed right?" She watched her daughter nod her head, "Good, why don't you lend me your extra bed instead for Regina, that way I don't have to buy a new one?"_

_Ruby raised her brow, "And what's in it for me?"_

_"This," Mary said stepping close to her daughter, put each hand on the younger brunette's cheeks, pulled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "There's more of that where..."_

_"Ew grandma, Aunt Ruby isn't a kid anymore!"_

_"Yeah mom, ew... just promise me no more of that and I'll lend you my extra bed." She feigned shivering, "And so you know, that's a new bed. I was so sure Regina will be fine with being my housemate..."_

_"You think I don't know? You got that for Graham so he has a room to sleep in when you don't want him..."_

_Ruby hurriedly put a hand across Henry's mouth._

_"Graham... you mean the Deputy?"_

_"Ohh look at the time! Send dad over when you need the bed already I better go and return to work!" Ruby said in one breath before pinching Henry's cheek hard and ran off the house._

_"Ruby Charmaine Swan!"_

So now Mary Margaret and Emma are setting the double bed in the cabin's large living room. At the right side of the beautifully built fireplace, along the wall, where a divan used to be. A reclining couch was put diagonally, where the back of it was at the head part of the bed Ruby provided. A small old style TV was opposite the wall and the bed. A love seat could be seen opposite the fireplace.

"Well," Mary Margaret said as she dusts her skirt, as if there's dust that clang to her.

Emma's cabin is as spotless as the house. It was in Emma's nature to want her place always neat, in order. Sometimes she get jittery when something is out of place, so seeing her daughter actually excited to make a change in her small world for the brunette woman who had ingrained herself in their family is quite a happy experience.

In her daughter's thirty years, aside from the time she held Henry, Emma had never really been this happy. She's always on guard, mostly shy and sometimes angry but since Regina's arrival, it seems like light had seeped through her. Just like that day Emma had bolted out of the house because of Ruby's suggestion, usually, it will take them days to get her out of her mood and sometimes weeks. But that day, all it took was for Regina to follow her and assure her of staying and suddenly everything was fine as if she hadn't had a conniption earlier.

At night sometimes she worries what's going to happen to Emma when Regina have to go back to her life. How are they going to measure up with the woman in her daughter's eyes?

"Y-you think G-Gina will like?" Emma asked shyly.

"She'll love this, plus she's a few step away from the best coffee in the world, who would not like it here?"

"Really?" The brightness in those green eyes... she doesn't want that to disappear ever again. And Regina had brought that light in.

"She will love it," Mary Margaret assured her daughter who nodded her head.

"W-when are they coming?"

Mary looked down at her wrist, "They'll be here soon..."

"I-I prepare coffee!"

"I think that is best, I'll leave you here while I prepare dinner for our boarders. Emma nodded, then frowned a few seconds later, "What is it?"

"M-mom..."

"Yes?"

"A-am I good girl?" The brunette had a look of bewilderment on her face,

"You have always been a good girl Emma," she frowned, "what brought that question on?"

Emma swayed her body a little, like a toddler trying to weasel out of something, "I-you think Regina's mom and dad will like me? I want to be good girl so they like me." Mary's heart felt like it melted. Her daughter is really smitten with their guest and wanted to impress. "You- you like Regina right?"

"Of course, she is actually the best thing that ever happened to our family."

Emma's smile could be likened to the sun at that, "Yes she is!" she exclaimed excitedly, "So... I want her mommy and daddy to like me like you like Regina."

Mary stepped in front of her daughter and hugged the woman who returned it with more feelings than she had ever felt before. "They will like you, even more than I like Regina."

Emma pushed a little and looked at her mother's face, "Is that good?"

"Definitely,"

 

-0-

 

"Stop fidgeting Regina!" Henry said as he pulled on the woman's sleeve for the 'nth' time.

The brunette had been nervous since they arrived at the Portland international jetport where Regina's parent will be arriving. "They should have been here thirty minutes ago!" Regina said as she paced,

"Come on Regina," David said smiling, "Maybe something happened, like baggage problem... or delay landing. Weather isn't sunny at the moment."

Regina rolled her eyes, "If they are delayed, we should have been informed." she frowned. "If I didn't know my mother, she's probably..." her words were cut short when a middle aged man, about David's age with a cane suddenly stepped close to them.

"Mayor Gold," David greeted and nodded his head.

"Mayor Gold," Henry copied his grandfather.

The Mayor returned David's greeting and then to Henry he smiled and patted his head, "Henry boy, I didn't expect you to be here. Want to see what's beyond Storybrooke's town line?"

Henry shook his head, "I want to greet Mr. and Mrs. Mills!" he said happily. To which the Mayor turned his focus on the transient in Storybrooke.

"Ms. Regina Mills I suppose?"

She nodded her head and reached her hand. "Yes," the mayor reached the hand, "And what is Storybrooke's dear mayor doing here with us?"

He smirked, "It's not as if I'm not allowed to be here. I might have someone fetching here too." he turned his eyes on the throng of people coming out of the arrival door. "But honestly, I am here to welcome your parents." Regina's brows raised, "They are important people in their own craft, and in the society. I am the Mayor of a quaint little town struggling to keep it together especially after the outbreak a few years ago. Storybrooke doesn't get tourist a lot, and your arrival isn't a secret." he looked at the woman, "Nothing actually is a secret to me, being the mayor and all..."

"I see,"

"And with how you are changing things for the Swans, I tell you, nothing you ever do or say doesn't reach my ears." The brunette nodded. "I wholeheartedly commend you with your effort towards Ms. Swan though," Regina looked at the man with a silent question, "Emma I mean." then he looked at the boy who was busy discussing some child matter with his grandfather and not minding them.

Though Regina knows David is listening to their discussion, he was just not showing it.

"You seem interested in her situation, is that something to do with political agenda..."

He laughed, "No of course not," She saw the Mayor eye David who returned the gaze, "Politically speaking, unless I am not able to run, I will always win the election. There is only one man who could run against me, he did but time and time again, he failed. Emma is a sweetheart, the whole town knew her, many of my constituents love her-"

"So why-"

"The bullying?"She nodded. And when he was about to answer, they heard Regina's name being called.

"Regina darling!"

The Mayor straightened his posture and looked at the younger brunette, "I guess it's time I start facing the music."

To Regina, it seems the Mayor knows more than meets the eye regarding the family she's living with. That unfinished explanation and the way David and him eyed each other. For now, she has her parent's arrival to think of... and Emma.

Without further thought, she walked towards her excited mother with Henry Jr who was taken from her by her father as soon as he learned who the boy was. And then the mayor escorted them all, complete with security, back to Storybrooke.

 

 **TBC**  


	7. Siete

**A Beautiful Swan**

 

_[Siete]_

 

Regina took a deep breath. The cruiser had finally arrived at its destination – The Swan's House – and her nerves are way too shot for her to even register what's been said by people around her.

As they exited the airport earlier, Mayor Gold offered to take her, her mother and father to the Swan's family house with him in the limousine the town had bought for the mayor's travel. David and Henry were agreeable but Regina refused. She did asked her parents though to ride with the mayor, but her father disagreed and after a polite conversation with the mayor and her parents, Cora Mills and Henry Mills entered the back of the cruiser, in between the two was Henry Jr. who was grinning from ear to ear while Regina rides shotgun.

The first five minutes of the drive was in silence, but soon Henry Sr. had David talking and driving at the same time. What shot her nerves was her mother who had been silent all throughout the journey to the ranch, aside from an arm lazily draped over _Jr's_ shoulders which tell her that at least her mother's like for the child is genuine and not out of humor, Cora Mills seemed to suddenly had built up a wall, and that's what's making the younger brunette nervous.

Because Cora Mills is a social butterfly... Cora Mills don't do silent, she is the one who interrogates while her father is supposed to be the one who is quiet, sometimes walled of, and the observer of the two. Right now, Regina's brain is short circuiting – _was there some hocus pocus that happened while they were talking to the mayor that actually interchanges her parent's soul and behavior?_ If her brain have eyes, it would have rolled. She seemed to have inherited her mother's crazy.

So now, they all are in front of the ranch house. In front was Cora Mills whose hand is interlaced with that of Jr. who is at her mother's right. David was beside the child and it is obvious, he too was nervous and his eyes keep on turning from Cora and the house. At the back were her and Henry Sr. and she swears, her father had this grin on his face somewhere... or was it just a feeling?

And then the screen door opened and out came Mary Margaret who looked splendid in her blue dress, reminding her of those sweet women in the 60's movie which would have been really out of the blue in the modern world, but the woman just rocks the look. A few seconds later, Emma emerged from the house, a wide smile on her face. She's wearing an old denim jeans, a beautifully crafted, butterscotch yellow sweat shirt (which the brunette suspects Mary Margaret made), the ensemble completed by a very clean, white, canvass shoes. All in all, Regina thought the blonde was adorable. As usual, she's looking down at her feet.

For a moment, Regina forgot she had her parents there with her – that's until...

“By the gods...” Regina returned to the here and now and looked at her mother, who for the last three hours haven't said a word in the cruiser. And they have stood at the front of the house for quite sometime and she didn't either and now... she followed her mother's movement as she released Jr's hand and moved forward, took the few steps to the porch and stood in front of the blonde, “... I think my daughter has forgotten how to correctly describe a person,” she said in her most serious face.

Regina bit her lower lip and was ready to follow her mother but her father held on tight, stopping her. When she looked at him, she found him grinning while shaking his head. Here Regina's eyes widened, _what the hell is my mother up to now?_ Then she turned her eyes back to the porch. The group left behind slowly moved forward.

“Mother...” The professor called to her mother as a warning.

“What?” Cora said as she eyed the blonde, then put her hands on each of the young woman's shoulders which caused Emma to look up and green eyes met the dark eyes of the older woman. “It's either that or I would say, there isn't any way to describe the beauty that is now in front of me.” Cora said smiling brightly at the now puzzled looking woman. To Mary Margaret she said, “You have such a very gorgeous daughter, there is no wonder my daughter takes to Emma so quickly,” she smiled and winked at the mistress of the house.

“Ah-” Yes, for the first time, Mary Margaret is lost for words.

“It is known that my daughter have eyes for the art, beauty, perfection -” she then looked back at her daughter and grinned at the deep red tint on her daughter's face then winked twice.

“I knew there is a reason you are so quiet on the way here!” Regina exclaimed which cause the others to laugh except for the blonde one who frowned.

Emma looked at Regina sadly, “Y-you don't like?”

All stopped and looked at the sad looking woman, “What don't I like?” Regina asked out of curiosity,

This made Emma to turn her attention to her mother and pouted, “I-I told you she won't like this!” she said frantically pulling on the sweat shirt,

Regina's eyes widened in realization and hurriedly came to the distraught woman's side. Cora give way, smiling. The older Mills woman eyed her husband who is also smiling, he met his wife's gaze and then shrugged her shoulders. “For the record Emma,” Cora said before her daughter could say a word, “I assure you Regina thinks you are beautiful. Yellow indeed is your color.”

The younger Mills rolled her eyes, “Will you stop teasing mother?” She said as she took the distraught woman's hand, “And Emma dear, my mother is right, amusing as she is... or not, you are beautiful in this sweater and I love it.”

A bright smile, “Really?”

“Have I ever lied to you?” The older of the two asked and the blonde shook her head no. “Anyway, Mary Margaret I want you to meet my mother, Cora Mills -”

Mary Margaret finally get a hold of her tongue, “Hello Mrs. Mills-”

“Oh please dear, Cora will do.” She smiled, “I was imagining the house I'd be living in here and honestly, your house didn't disappoint. It's how I imagine it to be.”

“Thank you-”

“Ahrm,” Regina interrupted the two women's exchange. She got a feeling if she didn't stop the two, then she won't be able to finish the introduction. She looked at her father who had ascended the stairs as well with Jr. “And this guy is my father.” She said lovingly looking at the older man.

“Mary Margaret,” He said taking the woman's hand and kissing it.

“Oh dear, Henry will you stop that? The woman is married and her husband is twice your height, and he have more muscles than you dear, he could break your bones so be careful where those lips of yours attaches!” it was obvious Cora was jesting.

“My father is good, he won't hurt M-Mr. Mills?” Emma defended her father, but looked at Regina to know if she had called the smaller man right.

Henry Sr. laughed and answered for his daughter, “Oh honey, first off you can call me Henry-”

Emma's eyes widened, “Your name is Henry too?” The others chuckled,

“That's what I said when I met Regina!” The boy said glad to be included in the happy get together, which made everyone laugh.

“B-but... how-how do I call you!” She said pointing a finger at her son.

“Henry?” The boy suggested but was rewarded by a shake of blonde head.

“No... he is Henry!” She said pointing her finger to the older Henry.

“Emma,” Regina said grinning, “We all decided to call him,” she pointed a finger at the boy, “Junior or JR for short.”

“Junior?” Emma's forehead wrinkled.

Everyone nodded their heads including the boy. “Henry Senior -” she said pointing to her father and then to the boy, “Henry Junior.”

A few seconds later Emma smiled, “Wow great! I-I like that!”

“It's brilliant yes?” Jr said grinning.

“Of course it is dear, I thought of that.” Henry Sr. said, “Second, dear don't fret, my wife is joking. I tell you, your father has nothing compared to this body of mine,” he laughed and a few seconds later he stopped and take a deep breath. “I missed the fresh smell of small town,” he continued and looked at Emma, “And I am so glad to meet you Emma, they were right, indeed you are very beautiful.” He said this as he patted the blonde woman's hand that he took and placed in between his.

“And Father,” Regina said smiling, “I'm sure now that you are in a small town and in a ranch, you'll have plenty of chances to finally lose that belly.”

Cora waved her hands, “He'll never lose those unless he stops liking those malty drinks of his!” The older woman sighed feigning exasperation.

“Oh... that would be a shame, we have the best beer in this side of Maine!” David said laughing.

“I'm sure my Cora would be so incensed if I lose this...” he said patting his belly.

“My dear god, I would wouldn't I?” Cora shook her head and looked at Mary Margaret, “I do have something in my luggage I thought your family would like...”

“Oh my god where have my manners gone?!” Mary said a bit flustered, “Come on in! You must be tired and needs some rest...”

“I heard you make great cookies,” Henry Sr. said patting his belly, “I'd rather have some than sleep...” he smiled, “That is if-”

“Best cookies ever!” David said, “I suggest we eat it with hot cocoa-”

“Oh Cocoa is my favorite!” The old Mill patriarch said patting the taller man's arm.

“Well my Mary makes the best of both-”

“Cinnamon?” Emma asked, eyes widening at the sound of her favorite treat being made.

“Oh,” Mary Margaret sighed, “Alright, I'm making the cocoa but you,” she said eyeing her daughter, “...will only have a cup and that's it!”

“Y-yes I promise!” Emma said happily.

Cora eyed her daughter who just rolled her eyes, “Why do I get this feeling that your father is going to be so spoiled in here?” Regina agreed by nodding her head and shrugging.

“They've been spoiling me my entire stay here.”

“I don't doubt,” She said sighing, “Shall we go in?”

“Oh go on, I'll get the baggage-”

“I'll help grandpa!” Henry offered,

“Oh I'll help too, got to show these women that there are working muscles underneath all these flabs,”

David laughed, “I don't doubt that but...”

“No buts David, we are like one big family, don't go chivalrous on me.” Henry Sr. said laughing loud.

Emma leaned and whispered to Regina, “I-I like your dad... and mom, n-nice.”

Regina eyed the taller woman, “They are?”

“Much n-nicer than mom!” She said still whispering, but the truth, the others could hear her 'whisper voice'

“Well I guess daughters will always think someone else mothers are nicer than their own,” Cora said to Mary Margaret.

“The pain of being moms,”

“I agree,” Cora then eyed the boys, “We are leaving the lifting to you muscled men then?”

“Of course!” Three male voices replied in unison.

 

-0-

 

It was a cozy late afternoon at the Swan's house. Cora and Henry Mills have secured their baggage in their room, the one previously used by Regina. Now the couple is in the living room sharing coffee that Emma had made for everyone. The three Millses occupied the large couch, the two Mills women sandwiching Henry Sr. At the love seat to the right of the large couch are David and Mary Margaret, on the solo couch at the side of Regina is where Emma sits, with Jr slouching on top of his mother's lap.

“Oh my, look at the time-” Mary Margaret exclaimed as she stood with her own cup of coffee, “I should be starting our dinner...”

“Oh Mary stop that,” Cora said after sipping from her cup and then returning the set on to the center table, “Don't fret too much, we are not really guests here. I'm sure you had fretted all day already, let dinner go.” She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, “Besides, for our first night here I wanted to try lobster.” she looked at the other couple in the room.

“Oh then you are in the right place.” David said smiling, “Best lobster treats in the whole coastal Maine!”

“G-Granny's have best lobster,” Emma said as her ears perked at the sudden turn of the conversation. She had been feeling sleepy when they were discussing matters about mundane topics of life in Maine compared to life in California. Then they started with horses which intrigued Henry Jr. for a while but then lose interest sooner than expected.

“But Sebastian's serves better lobster. Granny's better serving burgers.” Jr. argued, shaking his shoulders.

“D-don't tell Ruby! She-she'll get angry at you.”

Jr. looked up at his mother's face, “I already told her, and she agrees. She talked to Widow Lucas and told her they should pirate Sebastian's cook!”

“Oh Louis does make perfect meals out of lobsters compared to Jetty,” Mary said in recollection, a hint of sadness in her voice, “But that is because Carlotta had kept him at his toes.” She smiled, “That woman is a perfectionist.”

“Oh just like My wife and daughter,” Henry said eyeing their host and hostess, “I really have no clue that when I asked Cora's hand in marriage and after driving with my stomach up my chest for twenty one hours, that I'm actually giving up so many memorable things in my life.”

Emma, Jr and David were all watching the old man fondly, “W-why?” the blonde asked.

Henry eyed the blonde, “The moment we came back to my house in California from our honey moon, she screamed and said...”

“Henry Mills! If I knew you live in a pigsty I would have not said YES!” Cora said smiling at the memory.

“And that's when I lost every collectible I owned, every 'guy things' I collected all the years!” Henry said sighing as if he had lost his entire treasury.

David leaned forward and reached his hand on the other old man's shoulder, “I feel you Henry, this house used to have my treasures hidden just like how pirate hides theirs, but Mary have this amazing sense of smell and threw them out, like this baseball I worked hard to have Rusteck sign, imagine that!” he said shaking his head and then the two men's shoulders dropped.

“These men, they let those things collect dusts, doesn't play with them, doesn't even put them inside glass boxes nor put up altars for their so called collectibles, and here they are bemoaning the lost of their garbage.” Mary said raising one brow.

“I think they desire to live in a pigsty instead of a house.” Cora agreed with Mary.

“Oh my lord,” Regina interrupted, rolling her eyes, “I can see how this vacation is going to be like: Men vs Women.” She looked at Emma, “My mom and your mom teaming up against my dad and your dad!”

“Cool!” Mother and son exclaimed excitedly.

“We going to play?” Emma asked hopeful,

“No Emma, we are so out of their league.” She said smiling as she tapped the other woman's hand near her to make sure the woman understand that nothing is real. “Besides, we don't want to be in between when full out war happens.”

Here Emma and Jr laughed.

“Why don't we try Granny's first so we can have a comparison of their lobster?” Henry said stopping the conversation.

Cora looked at her husband, “And then what? We eat at Sebastian's after? Henry Mills, not because we are in vacation means you're going to stop your diet schedule, your cholesterol is not going to go back to normal! Besides, you should be thankful I'm allowing you to have this lobster dinner tonight.”

Regina and Emma eyed each other and giggled.

“You're no fun Cora,” Henry said pouting.

“Oh Mary you have no idea how happy I am that our Regina gets her manners from me.”

“Well I'm sure Henry have his medicines with him...”

“Oh don't be spoilsport Mary,” David tapped Henry's arms again, “We can handle a lobster.”

“Aye lad!” Henry jests that caused the two men to laugh. “Should we make reservations?”

Mary shook her head, “Which establishment are you going to visit then?”

Cora frowned, “Me and Henry?” the old woman asked which was answered by nod of heads, “Oh no, I insist we all go and I would love it if we go to Granny's, this is where your other daughter works yes?”

“We want to meet her, I have heard nothing but great things about your family and we are really excited to know everyone.”

“Aunt Rubes is cool,” Jr bragged.

“S-she knows good ice cream!” Emma seconded.

“That she did.” Regina agreed.

Mary and Cora smiled at their daughters, “Granny's it is,”

 

-0-

 

Granny's isn't as packed during dinner time compared to the earlier hour of the day. Granny's being famous as a family diner have patrons that are diurnal and nocturnal customers usually goes to Sebastian's, especially those who are on dates. So the Swans and the Millses were seated right away as they entered the establishment and met at once by servers.

It didn't take long for their orders to be served, in the middle of their meal and lively conversation, Ruby went out and joined them. The Mills couple took a liking to the brunette just as they've thought and the gathered people obviously had a blast spending time together.

Ruby actually said that the Mayor had called each establishment in town and told them of the Millses coming and that nothing but their best service should be given.

“I think the mayor is actually crushing on Mrs. Mills,” Ruby joked which was followed by teasing by no other than Henry Sr. He joked about how his darling Cora might be woed by another man as 'simpatico' as the mayor and he's going to be left alone, all complete with grieving expression which earned him a light slap on his forearm.

As the joyous discussion proceeds, Ruby made her way to her mother and leaned to whisper, “Mom,” she called and this caused the woman to look up at her daughter's face and she frowned.

“What is it? Is there a problem?” she asked.

“I don't know, but Aunt Eu told me she needed to talk to you in private.” She sighed, “I told her I'll tell you and if you'd agree to talk with her after the meal, but she said it can wait until tomorrow,” she explained.

Mary frowned, “Do you know why?” Ruby shook her head.

“I got a bad feeling about it though.”

“So do I, it has been years since she tried talking to me.” A sigh, “Could you do me a favor?”

“Sure mom,”

“You know I got my hands full right now, what with the ranch, the cows giving births, Regina renting and now her parents... I want to give the Millses a good time here in Storybrooke because right now, they are helping us a lot with your sister...”

“I know mom,” she patted her mother's shoulder.

“Try to find out what Eugenia wants from me?”

“Of course, I am intrigued myself.” The younger woman watched her mother nod raven haired head. “I'll leave you and the rest then.” She straightened herself and addressed the rest, said her good byes, kissed Jr's forehead and left to go back to her post.

Mary pushed the information at the back of her mind, later she'd discuss it with David. Something must be up for her sister to make Ruby her messenger. _Eugenia had never used any of her daughter to mediate, so why now?_ She returned to the discussion still on going until they all left for home.

 

-0-

 

Regina looked around the living room of Emma's cabin which now serves as her room. A large antique looking closet was put in a corner of the large rustic living room, and Emma even put a dressing partition in front of it. She knew Mary Margaret bought the nice closet in a furniture store owned by a friend of hers, someone by the name of Marco. As a matter of fact, Regina offered to pay for the closet but the older woman didn't agree. She said she should be providing it since she actually put her out of her room, which of course Regina argued that she's the one who thought of it. But the dressing partition? She has no idea about it, it was a lovely partition with mahogany braces, and when she asked Mary Margaret, she told her it was Emma's idea.

She palmed the bed she is to use for the remainder of her stay in the Swan Ranch, that is if her parents decide they'll stay with her until she return to California – when she returns to California. Removing the tucked thick comforter, she lied in and closed her eyes, getting the feel of her new surrounding.

“G-Gina?”

She opened her eyes and looked up, she saw Emma at the entrance of the living room, her blanket in one hand and the old bunny stuffed toy in another.

“Emma?”

“I-is it warm?I-I make sure I put lots of woods,”

Regina smiled. She sit and draped her socked feet from the bed then she patted the bed beside her which made Emma smile and the woman hurriedly sat beside the brunette. “It is warm, just the way I like it.”

“Good!” Emma's dimples showed. Green eyes looked around, looked at everything besides Regina's eyes.

“Look at me Emma,” Regina asked kindly and the blonde followed, “You can't sleep?"

“I- I don't know?”

The older woman laughed, “Alright, so why do you have your blanket with you?”

Emma looked at the ground beside Regina's bed, “I- I sleep here?”

“Why?”

Shoulders dropped, “I- sleep over?” and that made Regina laugh.

“I know Emma, but what I mean is why on the floor? You can share the bed with me, it's good for two and I'm sure the floor won't be good for your back.”

Emma shook her head, “Mom said I squish you,”

A chuckle this time, “Oh dear,” she put a hand on the younger woman's toned arm, “Your mom said that because your bed is only good for one person. But this bed...” she tapped the said furniture, “... this can hold two people.”

The brightness in Emma's eyes made Regina's heart leaped. “I... I can sleep here?” she said pointing a finger down the mattress,

“Yes,”

“I sleep near the wall!” Emma announced and without further encouragement, removed her tiger slipper and crawled to the side near the wall.

“Good thing I don't like being against the wall,” Regina said laughing.

“G-Gina?”

“Yes Emma?”

“Wha-what about my blanket?”

 Regina and Emma eyed each other, “Well since it seemed it is much colder here than in your room, we can use your blanket too?”

"Comforter is already warm!”

“Alright... it'll be colder later when the woods all burn out-”

“I-I go get more woods?”

“Oh no! We can put your blanket over us if it becomes colder, you okay with that?”

No answer for some time, “Okay,”

“Good.”

Now the two women were both lying on their backs, looking to the ceiling.

“Good night G-Gina...”

Regina smiled. “Good night Emma,”

She hadn't thought she'd be able to get sleep with another person in bed with her since it has been long since she had slept with someone, but as the younger woman wrapped an arm on her waist, there was the peace that she was looking for... the reason she actually came to Storybrooke.

 

She found it in the arms of Emma Swan.

 

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll be effective in writing angst, but the next chap will have an angsty scene (effective or not it will be there - haist)


	8. Otso

I am finally back. I'll be updating a lot of _A Beautiful Swan_ and then the last chapter for the stories Waiting for the Bus and Lion Tattoo. 

 

**Otso** (1)

 

It had taken Mary Margaret three days to conjure all of her kindness to see her sister in private. As a whole, the Swan matriarch is a kind, patient, mild mannered and well educated woman. She may have not gone into college, but the manners that were drilled into her and Eugenia, and her love of books when they were young lives on despite all adversities in life. But now, when it comes to her family... or should she say ex-family, all those manners seemed to just fly out of the window.

She took her time going to the inn, and when she arrived there, she took more time looking into the books in the old library that she was once so familiar with. She only left the room when Eugenia's secretary came and asked for her. So here she is now in front of the office that used to be her mother's, taking deep breaths and reciting a mantra in her head _'calm down, calm down, calm down'._

Yet despite the mantra that usually works, her nerves are still shot and there was a frown on her face when she finally decide to open the door and enter the office.

"Finally, I thought you got lost finding the office." Eugenia started without looking at her younger sister. She was signing a paper that was on top of a small pile of documents. Mary didn't reply and waited in front of the door.

The younger woman sighed and started to turn around to go out when the white haired woman spoke again. "I was thinking you would have come in and sat at the chair. I don't bite." the older woman said in her usual sassy tone.

"You requested I come. I hope this is something important."

This time the older woman looked up and stopped what she was doing, "I remember agreeing to the day after you and your little family came to the diner, that was three days ago."

Mary smirked, very unusual of her but she did, "It was a request, I could have just turned it down." then she shrugged her shoulders, "If you ask me here to give me some lecture on something that doesn't really matters to me, then you are wasting my time, I should just go." once again she turned and opened the door to go out.

A loud sigh from the older woman, "Mother is dying, she has cancer... terminal." The voice was minimally laced with sadness.

Mary just looked back at her sister then looked forward again, "May her soul rest in peace." Mary said and stepped forward.

"Margaret!" Eugenia shouted and stood, stopping the younger woman from moving forward. "She is dying!"

The black haired woman turned abruptly, "Everyone dies Eugenia, we are not immortal."

"She wants to see you,"

"I don't,"

"Please?"

Silence

"Why?"

"She's in her death bed, can't you let the past go and see her? Even if your purpose is to scream at her, slap her... just see her? She needs it."

"The fight has left me a long time ago Eugenia, and you know it. What would me screaming at her accomplish? Why would I stoop low as to slap the woman who gave me life?"

"She needs you beside her right now, I'm not asking for me-"

"I would have come and see you if it was you in your death bed Eugenia. But them?"

"She won't let go until you come."

A sad smile, "All she needed was father right? He's with her, she has no need of me."

She turned for the last time and stepped forward, leaving the office.

"She needs your forgiveness!" the young woman heard the older woman shouted.

Then nothing.

She closed her eyes as she left the inn, her heart in her throat, eyes burning from the tears she won't let fall. There are a lot of hard things that comes by her since David whisked her away of her parent's castle, and she had met all of them head on.

But to forgive the woman who gave her life and yet just watched at the sideline as that same life was taken from her?

Mary Margaret Swan is kind, patient, mild mannered, include there loving but there is one thing she isn't – a saint.

-0-

"Did I hear it right?" Cora Mills said as she went out of the Swan's house and into the porch where her daughter was quietly sitting on the porch swing, nursing her cup of coffee. She looked down at her daughter with one brow raised, "Is that coffee?"

"Yes mother,"

"You drink coffee? Since when? Before you came here you are a strict tea drinker."

Regina smiled, "Well, you've been staying here three days... a lot could change when you are living with the Swans, including perceptions."

"Aha," Cora said nodding then stepping over her daughter as she situates herself on the empty swing seat, beside her daughter. "So tell me if I get this right, but the Swan we are really talking about is female, about 5'7 in height, blonde hair and enigmatic green eyes?"

The younger brunette frowned, "Motheeerrr," she growled,

"Hush," the older Mills said waving a hand in Regina's direction, "I'm your mother, I do at least know you. And it's not as if I have no knowledge of your bi-sexual proclivities when you were in college." she took a deep breath, "That cup of brew dear though smells divine," she smiled and held out her hand.

"Mine," Regina said pulling her hot cup away from her mother.

"Do learn to share dear,"

"Mine,"

Cora looked at her daughter and smiled, "Did you think I didn't know what your relation with this classmate of yours back then? Mally was it? Tall, blonde and blue eyes... or was it green?"

"Here!" frowning the younger woman handed the older one her cup of coffee. Cora sipped with a smile on her face. "You didn't just blurt out _'did I hear it right'_ just to make a point about my bi-sexual proclivities as you so eloquently say mother, isn't it?"

"Oh no, but I heard from your father that there is going to be a festival to open next week?"

Regina's frown deepened, "I didn't hear any of that. If there is one, Emma would have told me already or Jr." she made a thinking expression, "I do heard about some 'lumber day' that's going to be opened next month though,"

"Oh," Cora said after another sip from the cup, "Your father must be making that up then,"

The younger brunette raised one brow, "Father doesn't know how to make an event up even if his life depended on it."

"You're right of course," Cora said as she began pushing the swing lightly, one leg crossed over the other and have this satisfied expression on her face.

"Are you going to give that back?" she asked eyeing the hot cup of coffee from the older woman's hand.

"This is good coffee,"

"Emma made it, she makes the best coffee in town."

"Okay I sat corrected, _this_ is the _best_ coffee." she looked at her daughter grinning, "Satisfied now?"

"Mother,"

Cora raised one hand in surrender, "So what's on our agenda today? I've like wasted two days cooped inside the house resting, and that's no thanks to this wonderful arthritic hands and traumatized knees of mine, one thing money couldn't prevent."

"Is it really that painful?"

"Not much back in California, but dear, the weather there isn't as cold as here. But it's getting better, I think my joints just need to adjust a bit." a pause.

Regina looked around, "The house seemed dull, it never get this silent when Mary Margaret is around. Time seemed to pass quickly with her here."

"Any idea where she went?"

The younger brunette shook her head, "Didn't she tell you? You've been like long lost sisters since you arrived."

"Well that gave you much time talking with Emma doesn't it?"

"Mother!"

"Aww don't get too flustered dear," she laughed, "But to answer your question, she didn't tell me specifically where, she just said she's meeting some family."

Silence

"It's still early, I need to get Henry... I mean Jr. from school later, but we could visit Emma at work so I can get coffee, then maybe some ice cream?"

"Ice cream? Isn't it cold to get ice cream?"

"Nothing's not cold in here,"

Cora smirked, "Except your heart burning with passion..."

"Mother quit teasing!"

"Ah well, I do wish to see _your_ Emma in action, come on dear let's go!" Mother says as she stood.

"Can we leave Mary Margaret a message first? She's a worrier..."

"Say no more!" Cora said entering the house and going straight to the living room to get the pen and memo pad. There was a while of silence which was broken by Regina.

"Until when are you and father staying here?"

Cora looked at her daughter with a knowing smile, "Eager to get your parents off your back?"

A dark red tint appeared on Regina's face, "I was just asking!"

"Look at it this way dear, if we stay longer then the longer you'd be sharing the cabin with _your_ Emma."

"Mo-"

"Alright, alright!" she said handing her daughter the note, "Nothing incriminating," she followed and Regina looked at it. Satisfied, she walked over the dining table and stuck the note on the refrigerator door.

"What about father?"

"Oh I'm sure your father is enjoying pretending to be a deputy sheriff!"

Regina's brows both raise and then she smiled, "If father keeps going to the station, sooner or later he'll lose all those flabs running after vandalizing kids." mother and daughter laughed at the idea and then they went to get their coats and left.

-0-

The two brunettes entered the diner, they found an empty seat at the back and sat there. The older one has her eyes at the bar where there was a line waiting for their turn to get their coffee.

"Aren't there other who could make their coffee?" Cora leaned and whispered.

Regina nodded her head, "Yes there is, but these people will not have someone else coffee if Emma is around. There are some who would rather leave if they found out Emma is not in."

"That great coffee?"

"Part of it," at the bewildered look on her mother's face, she continued, "A lot of these people knows Emma since she was young, and all of them knew of her story and how she had fought against her condition and seemed to be winning. And all of them love Henry Jr."

"Ah..." Cora relaxed and smiled, "But she makes great coffee,"

The smile on the younger woman's face was radiant, "That she does."

"I should probably have my second cup of coffee for the day."

"Soon mother you'd kill for coffee instead of tea."

"May not happen to me Regina, unless I decide to replace your father with someone tall, blonde and makes great coffee..."

"Argh..."

"You started it, besides you know how fun it is to tease you."

"Mother,"

"I'll behave,"

"You should,"

-0-

"Look who visited you?" The slimmer blonde, Ashley whispered in Emma's ear. Emma looked up and followed where Ashley was looking. A radiant smile found its place on the other blonde's face as she recognized the two brunettes at the back of the diner.

"It's Gina and Mrs. Mills!" she said trying to contain her excitement, then she frowned, "I still have coffee to serve, Ashley what will I do?" she looked at the line of people.

"Well not everyone in the line is your faithful patron, like the next three aren't going to mind if you excuse yourself for a while and see what they want?" Ashley suggested. Emma looked at the three smiling customer.

"I surely won't mind," the man next in line said and looked back, "Do you?"

"I won't mind, but you better make my coffee next time?"

"I will!" Emma happily replied, "okay I'll be back," she said hurriedly turning around, stepping out of the bar and walking towards the back seat. It took her less than a minute to arrive and she stood beside the table. "Hi G-Gina, Mrs. Mills, may I get your orders?" She said smiling.

"I thought it's order over the counter? We were just waiting for the line to shorten..."

"Ashley is covering the next three, I could get what you want?" Emma said looking at Regina adoringly and then at Cora.

"You look adorable on your uniform Emma," Cora said. The old Mills never run out of nice things to say to the blonde woman since she noticed how the green of Emma's eyes lights every time.

"Thank you,"

"I'm sorry Emma but I stole the coffee you made for Regina so we came here so she'd get her coffee, we don't want Regina grumpy do we?"

The young blonde laughed, "I didn't know Regina gets grumpy... I only know one who is always grumpy and its not her!"

Cora laugh, "Oh she's good at pretending-"

"Mother I thought you said you'd be good?"

"Oh aren't I?"

Emma laughed again, "You are very funny Mrs. Mills,"

"I told you hundred times Emma, you should get use to calling me Cora or you may call me Mo-"

"Cora, call her Cora Emma."

"I-" she smiled sheepishly, "I'll try,"

"Anyway, since you seem to have a lot of customers, I'd like the one you made Regina earlier,"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Make that two," she frowned, "Are you sure this is alright?"

"Yes, you are my guest!"

"I see," Cora said nodding then remembering something, "Regina, maybe we could go to the ice cream parlor later?" she said to her daughter then to Emma, "What time does your shift ends Emma?"

"I go home at five,"

"Do you want to join us?"

"Yes!"

"It's a deal then," Cora said smiling, "By the way," The older Mills eyed the blonde, "Have you heard something about a festival coming?" she asked.

Emma nod her head enthusiastically, "Lumber day,"

"Lumber day? I thought it will open next month?" Regina asked,

A shrugged of well formed shoulders was the answer, "They said its next week,"

"Oh,"

"Your father isn't making it up then, and he should have heard since he's been shadowing David for three days now." Cora sighed.

"I- I'll go get your coffees!"

"Thank you dear,"

"Thank you Emma,"

"You're welcome," Another sheepish smile and the blonde left to get their drinks.

-0-

Mother and daughter made great use of the back seat of the diner, a little less than an hour when they emerged from the establishment. They decided to walk to Henry Junior's school and look around, they were five minutes off the diner when they saw _her._

"Regina, isn't that..."

"Yes, Mary Margaret -" The black haired woman was walking opposite them, she seemed rattled, crying and out of her head. "Mary!" Regina called as she hurried her pace to get to the woman.

The smaller woman stopped and then suddenly she move to cross the street...

"Mary Margaret!" Regina screamed as she ran.

**TBC**

(1- This is how we spell eight in my language, not sure how the Spanish speaking people spell theirs)

Don't worry I didn't kill Mary Margaret. Next chap will be more of history, so like this chap, there will be not much SwanQueen interaction.


	9. Nueve

Brooke Shields will always remain as The Blue Eyed Devil I know from her Sahara movie. God, that woman's eyes are really to die for!

**Nueve**

"Mary Margaret!"

BEEP!

Cora Mills thought her stomach went up her throat as she watch her daughter – her only daughter – run across the road blindly as she go after the seemingly confuse woman.

"REGINA!" she screamed as the young brunette jumped off the pavement to tackle the small woman off the road to prevent her from being hit by a car, _who_ thanked God stopped a little ahead of where the commotion happened. She ran as fast as her traumatized knees would let her to the two woman's side, "Regina!" she called again as she knelt beside the woman lying face down onto Mary Margaret's covered abdomen who looked shocked at the sudden turn of event. She lightly shook her daughter's presenting shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief when the ex-professor moved and slowly, her head raised from Mary Margaret's.

"Mother I'm alright, a little bit shook up but I'm fine," She reassured the older Mills, she slowly sat up and looked at the still shocked Swan woman. "Mary, are you alright?"

And it was as if suddenly the damn broke, Mary Margaret started crying.

"Mary?" Mother and daughter eyed each other in bewilderment but both women decided to wait out the woman's sudden outburst.

Not far, unbeknownst to them were the other two Swan women who witnessed everything that had happened. Emma walked right after the two departing Mills to watch them. Ruby on the other hand ran out when she heard Regina screamed her mother's name the first time. Regina Mills is _the_ very definition of a proper woman, so hearing her scream that loud, and screaming her mother's name doesn't bode well. So it was as Regina tackled the older woman to the ground that the sisters ran to their mother.

Of course every patrons and workers of the diner were now on the street watching the drama unfold.

"Mom!" Emma and Ruby called simultaneously. Emma dropped on her knees beside Cora Mills while Ruby remained standing over the two Mills women.

"Mom you okay?" the blonde woman asked as she placed a hand on the crying brunette's back. "W-Why is she crying?" She looked at Regina.

"I-" The younger Mills couldn't explain as well. She knew this is a deviation to the blonde's daily routine and if she say something wrong, it may upset the woman.

"I think your mother is quite in shock at what happened and this is how she deals with it." Cora explained in her daughter's stead.

"She's not hurt?"

"We'll see when mom calms down Ems," Ruby said and looked sideways when the driver of the car stood behind her.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't saw her. No one was there then suddenly she appeared... I... I'm not drunk! I..."

"Quiet lad," Cora said. "We saw what happened," she looked at Ruby who nodded her head. "We need your help though, we need to get her to the nearest hospital-"

"No-" Mary Margaret voiced this time. She took a deep breath, wiped her eyes and nose with the edge of her dirtied cardigan and looked at her daughters, "I'm fine, thanks to Regina, but I think I might have sprained my foot-"

"Can you walk?" Ruby asked,

"I can try," she looked at the driver, "Will you help me up?"

"Of course ma'am!" He reached out a hand and held on to Mary Margaret's elbow as he helped her get up. Emma stood and helped Regina while Ruby helped Cora to her feet.

" _So_?" Ruby looked her mother from head to toe.

"I think it's just a sprain, I can limp my way to the diner and maybe you can call your father?"

"Alright I'll do that," She looked at the blonde woman, "Emma?"

"I'll take mom inside?"

"Do that!" Ruby ran back inside the diner to get her father. Emma and the driver helped Mary Margaret limp her way to the diner while mother and daughter followed in procession.

-0-

"We should have your left foot looked at honey," David said for the 'nth' time but his wife shook her head. When a worried David arrived at the diner, he was led to the back seats where his wife was sitting, still not in her usual self. Cora was sitting beside her, a hand at the younger woman's back. Regina was sat opposite Mary Margaret; Emma was ordered by her mother to return to her duty. He tried to convince his wife to go to the hospital not just once, not twice but three times and in all those time she insist on being brought home instead.

As for Henry Mills, David told Regina and Cora that he agreed to stay at the station and act as dispatch since Graham came with David to resolve the commotion. The one who accidentally hit Mary is a tourist in town – Peter Lawless. He was on his way back to his friend's house after visiting the closed mine, a known tourist attraction in Storybrooke.

"I told you David, its nothing a hot compress and rest will not take care of. You should go back to the station, you can't just delegate your work to Henry, he is our guest." she said softly, while patting her husband's hand that were laid on hers.

"I already told Graham to bring Henry home as soon as he gets back at the station, Mary, I won't be able to think of anything else if I go back to work, you know that." David is still kneeling in front of his wife who is sitting on the solo couch at the living room of the Swan home.

"If you are worried about her running out, I assure you David I will not let that happen again." Cora said raising one brow at Mary Margaret first then at Regina, "Pardon my wordings, but I thought my stomach went up straight to my throat just seeing these two put themselves in danger!"

David laughed, "I would imagine." To Regina he says contritely, "Thank you for saving my wife..." he sighed, "...for saving my family -"

The youngest brunette shook her head, "No thanks needed David,"

The two Mills and David eyed the hurt mother, in the case of the Mills women, their eyes, aside from worry doesn't hide their curiosity regarding the woman's sudden breakdown. David and Mary Margaret noticed and they eyed each other. David gave his wife a slight nod and then he stood, "I'll go to the station and see what's happening for myself. I was hoping Graham would have returned by now and bring Henry back but they are late."

"Please send Henry my apologies, he shouldn't be-"

Cora rolled her eyes, "Oh please, if I didn't know my husband, he must be like a child left in a candy store at this very moment." She looked around, "And from the absence of Junior, I would guess he's with the 'oaf' and playing pretend in your office."

That got the two Swans to laugh, "I better go and save Humbert then." At Regina's raised brow he added, "...Graham."

"Oh-"

David gave the women one last charming smile before leaving the three. Silence descended as soon as the Swan patriarch left. Mary Margaret after a while could be seen fidgeting in her seat while the two other brunettes in the room either kept their eyes on the injured woman or eyeing each other, silently communicating if they should just leave the woman on her own for now, since, it seems something is really troubling the petite woman.

Cora was about to voice out her and her daughter's silent unanimous decision to leave the mother alone to ponder when Mary Margaret spoke, her voice so low the two women wouldn't have heard her if not for the deathly silence between them. "My mother is dying, cancer according to Eugenia... she wants to see me," there were tears in her eyes once again as she looked up and faced the two women in her living room.

Regina bit her bottom lip while Cora suddenly stood and sat beside the grieving woman. "I'm so sorry," The older of the Mills said,

A choked sob, "I feel like a monster because I'm not," she raised both hands and covered her face with them.

Mother and daughter eyed each other again. "Mary..."

The distraught woman shook her head and then wiped her eyes with her covered forearms before trying to muster a sad smile on her face, "What am I thinking? You are my guest, I shouldn't bother you with disasters that is my life..." another sad smile,

"If telling us will help you get rid of this ache in your chest, I'm here to listen." Cora offered then look at her daughter, "Perhaps you like to go check on _your_ Emma?"

"Mother," Regina said in a chastising voice, one brow raised "I believe this is not the time for your wit," she rolled her eyes. Mary and Cora both smiled, "I don't think Mary Margaret appreciates the way you talk about Emma as if she's a thing to be owned."

Here the older Mills rolled her eyes and Mary shook her head, "You are very good for my daughter, I haven't really seen her this happy even when Henry..." she fake a cough, "...I mean Junior - was born,"

The taller brunette just shook her head, "I'm afraid to think what you two could come up with when you get your brains together," She said in faux-whine but she stood from where she was sitting and dusted her pantsuit as if she hasn't done the deed in century. "I could sense when my presence is not needed," she looked at Mary Margaret who has this guilty expression on her face, she winked and slowly saunter out of the living room but not before giving her mother a pat at the back followed by a kiss on the older Mill's presenting temple. "I better go check on _MY_ Emma," her parting words before she disappear through the front door.

Once again silence reigned.

"I do not wish to see my mother Cora..."

-0-

It is not a good work day for Emma. The incident earlier affected the blonde's normal routine and in turn affected her performance. Thanks to the easy going and understanding customers who had been silently supporting Emma, no complaint was filed. Ashley and Aurora decided to take over and let the blonde rest at the diner's backroom.

It was there where Regina found the blonde. She was sitting on the lower deck of the bed, posture hunched, her arms circling her raised knees and she was rocking herself to and fro, the motion didn't stop even when the blonde felt the presence of another in the room.

"Emma," Regina called before walking slowly towards the blonde. It was only her voice that stopped the swinging motion and green eyes was lifted and focused on the brunette woman.

"'Gina," The blonde's eyes were red and the older woman was sure the blonde had been crying. It was probably a good thing, its better she is crying than have an episode. It was understandable, what happened earlier would have made any normal person paranoid... to see your own mother breakdown in front of you? She would have done worst than cry.

Without further invitation, which Regina was sure she won't get, she sat beside the other woman and smiled, "Your mother is fine, sprained her ankle a little and now she and my mother kicked me out of the house so they can chat." She blew air into her unruly hair, "Probably conspiring against yours and my dad. Or worst..." she shrugged her shoulders and relaxed her posture, "...us,"

Emma smiled, "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" an enthusiastic shake of blonde head was her answer. "But..." she eyed the younger woman who seemed to be slowly getting off her somber mood, "I want to know if you are okay?"

A fast nod of the same head, "I am now?"

Regina laughed, "You do know the right things to say huh?"

A genuine smile on beautiful face, "I do?" The brunette nodded and then nothing was said for a while. "Can I get ice cream?"

Regina feigned surprise, "Oh whatever Junior will say if he learns I let you have Ice cream without him?" she said with a fist lodged at her chest where her heart lies.

A full grin, "Then... ahm..." that became a shy smile, "...it can be our secret? Ingrid's gonna give us extra scoops for sure!"

"And we don't want to waste that opportunity don't we?" Another enthusiastic nod from Emma. "And who am I to say no to that right?"

"Right," Emma bit her lower lip, "My treat?"

"What?"

The blonde shyly smile at the brunette, "Rubes said I should pay on our date,"

Two dark eyebrows rose, "She said that did she?" Emma nodded again, a goofy smile on her face, melancholic mood all but forgotten.

"Yes, she said you paid when we had our date last time so I should this time."

"Ah," a smile, "Very well, shall we go and head out for our date?"

"Yes!"

Regina just shook her head, it was really amazing how a simple act that Emma did never fails to put a smile on her face. It would be hard to imagine her life once her vacation at Storybrooke ends. Putting this sad thought at the back of her head, she stood and offer her hand to the blonde who happily took it, and they both left the employee's quarter.

She would live her life from now on, one day at a time.

-0-

Cora Mills is 'The Devil' Incarnate if you ask her employees on her own art museum. She is the 'Queen of Hearts' to her co-artist. 'The Bitch' to every art curator and media people – the truth though is that she is mostly misunderstood. She is all those, she agree, because she likes things done her way. She didn't get to be in her station in the art community in the easiest way possible. She worked hard, shed blood and perspiration and therefore wants nothing but perfection when it comes to her shows – galleries – etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

But there is one thing most people outside of her family doesn't know. Cora Mills indeed is the Queen of Hearts because she is in fact a woman with a big heart, capable of loving deep and endless. She is where her daughter inherit this trait, and the hiding funny bones Regina got from her father.

So now she is lying on the bed that used to be Regina's, before she relocated to the cabin with _her_ Emma – a grin spread wide on her face. Her Regina looks happier than in the years she was married to that good for nothing man – this is one of the reason that she feels closer to the Swans. How she wished she had the ability to take his heart out of his chest and crushed it with her own hand

This family had given back to her daughter that which was taken from her.

Happiness

Hope

And maybe someday, Love.

It was a heart wrenching chat between her and Mary Margaret. It was acceptable after Mary's story that the woman chose not to see her dying mother. In her eyes, she could not see her a monster for not being sorry, because really, if she was their daughter she would have find a way to curse her parents for eternity for what they did...

So the gist of Mary Margaret's story is that Emma is not David's daughter.

-0-

The older blonde woman behind the Ice cream counter suddenly has this beautiful smile on her face as soon as Emma and Regina stood before her.

"Emma," she said in that endearing voice. Regina wondered if the woman was just as endearing to every customer or if she is only like this with the blonde beside her. Emma as usual was none the wiser and greeted the woman in her usual cheery manner. "I see you brought your friend here again,"

The younger blonde nodded, "Yes, we are having a date." She said smiling widely and then started perusing the wide ice cream selection, "I thought I'd buy her another flavor, she already got the rocky road before," she continued in deep contemplation.

"Oh I see, a date..." The smile was still there and there was this look in her eyes that says 'proud', and it vanishes as soon as she turns her focus on the brunette woman, "A date huh? You better be taking good care of Emma," Regina smiled but deep inside she thought _was that a warning I hear? Who the hell is this woman to Emma?_

"She's taking good care of me, very very good care!" Emma said happily and then she turned her focus on the brunette, "I'd like the minty ice cream too, do you want to taste it? I promise it's good."

Regina's smile never falter, she's not in here to interrogate anyway, she's here for Emma – her date. "I'd love that but..." she looked at the menu, "Don't you want to buy the boat ice cream? I believe we can choose three flavors and we can share."

Emma's eyes widened in glee, "Oh you are very good 'Gina! How come I didn't think of that?" She turned her attention to the older blonde once again, " We can order that right?" At the nod of blonde head Emma turned to Regina again, "We can choose mint flavor?"

"Of course, and then two more..."

"We can't make it all minty?"

"Emma I think it is best we try three flavors,"

Another deep concentration on the younger blonde's part which caused both Ingrid and Regina to chuckle.

"Okay," the young blonde said shrugging her shoulders. Emma was about to say another thing to the older blonde when they were interrupted.

"Ingrid," the three women looked at the source of the voice. A man with blonde hair, the same color as Ingrid and Emma, green eyes and tall stature. "And who do we have here?" And a killer smile that must have gotten his way with women when he was younger.

As a matter of fact, Regina was sure she have seen that same kind of smile on someone.

The older blonde took a deep breath before turning to the older man, "James," she said smiling then looking at both Regina and Emma. "This is Regina," she said as she eye the brunette, "She's the transient living with Mary Margaret and David," a frown crept on the older man's face at the mention of the two Swans which Regina found odd.

"Hello," she greeted which was answered by a firm nod of blonde head.

"And this is Emma," and then a beaming smile transformed the man's face.

"Emma..."

**TBC**

Next chapter will be the story Mary Margaret told Cora, it will be a long story so I thought giving it its own chapter is quite apt. Sorry for the late update. I have written ¼ of this story right after uploading chapter 8 (thats why now I can't remember why Brooke Shields was suddenly mentioned on my a/n – oh I think I was updating then I happen by the movie Hot Flushes I think...) and it only took me now to finally finish this chapter. I hope my muse doesn't leave me at once and let me update this sooner.

Thank you for the patience and continued patronage.


	10. Dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta. I dont have the heart to do a second especially a third reading (its not as if my grammar improved after re reading it hm? Lol)

A/N: Okay warning, this chapter contains sensitive story line that may serve as triggers. I don't have the heart to actually write in detail a rape scene so that part would be implied. Also this chapter is purely regarding the story Mary Margaret shared with Cora from last chapter. No swanqueen scenes, this is more of snowing.

For all who are PRO Leopold White this chap is detrimental to your health. This whole story might give you an early aneurysm so stop reading now, there is no light in his tunnel.

I went to an all girls school in high school. Before the fourth year bivouac and prom night (where we invite all boys school) we had a SAT and Unified NSAT exam, whole day exam and our entire batch (except for 11 nerds) decided to skip class the next day, as punishment all privileges were cut so I have no idea what goes on on Prom night except from movies I see.

Thank you for all the reviews and the likes and follows. Each of the comments left are greatly appreciated, positive or not. Salamat po ng marami.

**A BEAUTIFUL SWAN**

_[Dies]_

[A little more than three decades ago]

"Mary?" David Swan looked around and when he saw her alone he smiled that cheeky smile that were sure to catch at least fifty percent of the female population of Storybrooke high, the other fifty could be given to his cousin, the dashing James Nolan who is much favored for his economic status in school and town, forget about his lacking heart and brain. "Are you okay being here?" he said looking beyond the bleachers

"I'm watching your game," she smiled, "Eugenia is going to take care of father."

The smile widened, "I should probably find your sister something nice this coming holidays." He said as he stepped close to the woman who had fully captured his heart.

"She'll probably want our first born!" She said laughing.

The small town of Storybrooke is home to the rich and famous family White. The Patriarch Leopold and his wife Eva, their two daughters Eugenia and Mary Margaret. Leopold was a middle class merchant who happens to get lucky and caught the eyes of the daughter of a business tycoon and Mayor of said town. The two got married and they were happy, though it had been years before they were blessed with an heir.

Leopold was a good husband, he is also a good business man which endears him greatly to Eva's father and he showed his love to his wife very well. No one dared think or question his love to his wife, same goes with Eva who had been the best wife. But that all changed when Eva's parents died and Leopold took over the family's business. He became hard, and harder still when Eva's second pregnancy left them with another daughter instead of a son he wanted so very much, then to be declared that Eva cannot bear another child or risk dying.

Eva remained loving and never went against Leopold's decision despite the sudden coldness of her husband. It was how she was raised by her mother who despite being the main authority in town, remained subservient to her husband – at home, in private and she blamed herself for her husband's change. Eva was happy though that she doesn't have the responsibility her mother had and she liked that she was left alone to take care of their daughters.

Eugenia have her father's look, her father's business mind and character strength. Mary Margaret the second child was the spitting image of Eva including her big heart, but she have inherited her father's stubborn nature unlike Eugenia.

This story was not a secret to the town, being the richest family and Mr. White having the boldness to run against town favorite politician Rupert Gold two times in a row and lost. Mr. White's hold over her entire family and his propensity to meddle in his daughter's personal affair is also the talk of the town. It is known to the town that David Swan would never be the man's choice for his daughter. He is the only son of a small time rancher and he's in Storybrooke high only because he is the best quarterback player in town, and he'd probably go to college on football scholarship which doesn't really got him any positive points from the White's patriarch.

It was not also unknown that Mr. White is leaning to give away his daughter to the next rich kid in town, David Swan's cousin who is the heir to the famous dairy factory in Maine – James Nolan. Something about stability and alliance he said, but alas, Mary Margaret inheriting her father's stubborn nature didn't go with his father's plan for her life willingly. She had been fighting it ever since it begun.

"Well we probably should get through the prom first," He smiled, "I heard the news that _you,"_ he pulled Mary closer to him and leaned down, "...are to be crowned Prom Queen,"

Mary laughed, "No thanks to my family's money for sure,"

Brunette head shook, "You are the most beautiful woman in this town, you are the rightful Queen."

Another laugh from the woman, "And you should be King," a sad smile graced the man's face

"And we all know who will be King,"

"No offense, I never liked your cousin."

"None taken, besides you're not alone on that thought," they both laugh before David leaned fully capturing Mary's lips. David pulled away, "Lots of eyes are on us,"

"I know,"

"Your sister is going to blow a fuse, she's hanging her neck for the two of us."

"My father is not going to punish Eugenia, she is such an obedient child she's actually marrying that disgusting Antonio Lucas." she bit her lower lip, "He's like my father's age!"

David massaged Mary Margaret's arm, "She agreed to it, it's not your fault-"

"I know! But she doesn't have to you know? She could have fight him about it."

"And we both know nothing is going to come out of her fighting your father." He chuckled, "I think only Mayor Gold had that advantage in this town."

Mary frowned, "What are you implying David?" David shook his head, "Are you giving up on us?"

"No," he grinned, "We're fighting 'till the bitter end, remember?"

Further conversation was interrupted by a coughing sound. The two looked to where the sound originated. David's eyes turned into slits while Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "Aren't you two getting too cozy in front of everyone?" the blonde haired man was frowning and he stepped close to Mary Margaret. "Come on Mary, you are not supposed to be talking with this man." he took the woman's arm near him

"And this man have a name James," Mary said yanking said arm away, "And it's David and..." She sighed, "...who are you? My security guard?" David almost laugh.

"I do believe I am only the man who your father chose!"

Mary laugh, "You can marry my father then," she turned her back on the man.

"You are going to marry me,"

She turned abruptly, " .NOT." then she took David's hand, "Leave us alone,"

"I'd be a better husband than David and you know it."

The brunette woman's head turned down, "Maybe, but I won't be a good wife to you because I can never love you."

"Why?"

"Because I love David."

Silence broken by David and Mary marching towards the player's bench. "What does he have that I don't?"

Mary looked back at the frowning man, "Heart," and then they left him seething.

-0-

"Father please stop!" Eugenia screamed as another hard slap landed on Mary Margaret's right face which cause the younger woman's lip to bleed.

"How many times have I told you to stop seeing that man? And you defy me and whore yourself to that good for nothing man in front of everyone? Are you trying to dishonor my name!" He screamed, veins were visible in his neck and his face was red in anger.

"I LOVE DAVID!"

"You have no idea about LOVE! You are nothing but a child and YOU will obey what I command you!"

"I am not your puppet! You already have mother and Eugenia for that!" she screamed back which earned her another slap.

"Leopold..."

"Don't intervene Eva! This daughter of yours should be taught a lesson!"

"Father I don't think-" Eugenia

"Then don't think!" He stepped closer to his daughter who was slumped on the ground, "This coming promenade gathering in your school, you will go out with James-"

"NO!"

"You will be with James or I swear I will run that Swan family out of this town!"

Mary's eyes widened, "You can't do that,"

"I can and I will so don't test me Mary Margaret! Don't test me!" He said as he turned and walked out of his study. Mary looked at her mother, her eyes begging for help but Eva just looked down.

"Come on Mary," Eugenia said helping her sister up.

"You'll just stand there and be okay with this?"

Eva bit her lip before replying, "It's just prom Mary, it's not as if he's telling you to marry James."

"But mother..."

"He means good,"

"He is dictating my life, yours and Eugenia, how can that be good?"

"James is a good man-"

"So you said, because you don't see him and know him like I do." she shook her head and chuckle, "What's the point, you have never lifted a finger to protect me against him." she then walked passed her mother who unbeknownst to her cried as she left the room.

-0-

[Prom Night]

Mary Margaret had not seen David in the last three weeks before the prom. She had sent him a message regarding his father's plan of running his family out of town if she disobey, but she told him they would just have to lay low until she graduates then with or without her family's consent, she is running away with him.

So she was not overjoyed at the prospect of going to Prom with James Nolan.

Jame's sister Ingrid wasn't excited too. She didn't won the Prom Queen and she was dying to be the queen alongside her twin brother. Unlike her brother who was famous in school, Ingrid had remained his shadow and sometimes even called snow queen because of her icy disposition, but it's not wrong to dream of being beside her brother at this important event right?

At the end of Prom night, before the big party, the announcement came. As per prediction, Mary Margaret White and James Nolan were named Queen and King of Prom. One waltz together and they will finally separate ways. Mary was relieved. Not long now, and few more weeks and she could be free with David.

"Here," James handed Mary a glass of punch, "We should celebrate our victory."

"I'm not in any celebratory mood," She said as she tried not to look at her partner.

"Come on, just one drink and then we'll go separate ways. For all I know, you might have a plan to go off with David again and I won't have this chance to celebrate with you."

Mary sighed. He has a point. This will be the last time she's going to interact with this man. She looked at him and saw a contrite expression on his face. Maybe he had a change of heart and finally accepted that David had already won? "Just one?" she asked.

A smile, "Just one,"

And they toast.

-0-

"James?" Ingrid Nolan decided to find her brother when he failed to show up on their designated meet up place. She went with him and she was convinced that she would be leaving the prom with him as well. It's not as if she knows how to drive. So she searched for him and finally saw him at his usual parking lot and she frowned when she saw him dragging an almost unconscious Mary Margaret, "What happened to her?"

James face paled for a while and that didn't go well with Ingrid, "She had too much to drink, she's fine though I'll just bring her home."

"What about me?"

"I told Carrie if you could ride with her, and she agreed. She's taking you home."

"And you?"

"Don't worry about me," he smiled that dashing smile once again.

"Alright,"

"No Ingrid..."

She thought she heard Mary's weak voice calls her, but maybe she was just hearing things so went to find Carrie.

-0-

Everything hurts, even in parts she never thought would hurt. She opened her eyes and it was like something was pounding on her head, and then flashes of memories of last night. The glass of punch, and her suddenly feeling dizzy. She opened her eyes fully and screamed, she was not in her room, she have no idea where she is, but her state if undress and the aches... she started crying.

"No... God no..." she mumbles and she heard the door open and when she look up, anger so strong built inside of her as the man he thought had changed entered, a grin on his face.

"Whoa," James said as he raised his arms to stop the punches that Mary gave him, "You don't have to worry Mary, I'm going to marry you!"

"I hate you! I hate you! I don't want to marry you! I don't want to be anywhere near you!"

"Whoa hey wait... we did enjoy last night!"

"YOU RAPED ME!"

"Stop it!" James shouted and in his anger slapped Mary. He stood frozen as the woman fell on the bed, "I'm sorry – I'm sorry -"

"You are a monster!"

"I said I'm sorry, It won't happen again..."

"GET OUT!" she screamed out loud and he was sure his entire house would have heard her so he scrambled on his feet and out of the room. Left alone, Mary Margaret wailed. About an hour later, she had the strength to put her dress from last night on and stood to go but she was stopped as the door opened once again.

Automatically she took something from the cabinet, a Polo trophy and was ready to hit James in the head if he so much as breath in the room, but it was Ingrid. Eyes red rimmed and shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry..." Mary frowned as she put the trophy down, "I heard everything... I heard him and I saw you before..."

"You... you were at the parking lot, I wasn't dreaming-"

Ingrid shook her head, "I wanted to keep believing my brother cannot do such an act... he..."

"Get out-"

"I'm a coward, I didn't stop him and I'm sorry."

"And your sorry will not bring back what he took will it?" Blonde head shook, "I thought so, just get out... I cannot accept your apology."

"Mary-"

"Out," and Ingrid did leave, and she slumped on the bed once again.

-0-

Two weeks had passed, Eva and Eugenia were coaxing Mary out of her room. She was not eating, she's not going out not even going to school. Eugenia in her desperation called David while her parents are away, but even David's presence didn't get Mary to get out.

It just so happens that one afternoon, Mary went out of her room to go to the kitchen to find something to eat, she had not been feeling well in the last three days and had been vomiting in the morning, probably due to the dizziness that had assaulted her lately, when as she passed by her father's study she heard his voice and then that anger once again reared its ugly head and without preamble she went inside the study.

"MARY!" Leopold screamed at the intrusion, "How dare you..."

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE!" she screamed, her anger directed on the man in front of his father – James Nolan

"We are having a meeting-"

"He is a monster!" Mary screamed and attacked the man who defended himself but did not stop the woman. He was grinning though. "You got the nerve to come here after what you did to me!"

Leopold huffed, "Mary let it go, he is going to be your husband anyway."

The sudden cold descended on Mary Margaret as realization hits, "You," she said looking at her father "You knew?" then she looked at her mother who have a confuse look on her face, "You planned him to rape me on my prom night father?" and here Eva's eyes widened,

"It wasn't rape if your father consented," James said grinning

"I didn't give anyone consent! You fucking moron!"

"Language!"

"You had me raped and you had the audacity to call out my language! Your a monster! You two belong together!"

"I did tell you you should be taught a lesson!" Leopold screamed

"Not like this... I cannot forgive you father, you ruined me!"

"I did not ruin you, I just gave you the push at the right direction!"

"I hate you," she looked at her mother who just keeps standing, "You'll just stand there and cry?"

"This doesn't have to escalate, you will marry James anyway and everything will go back to normal." Leopold said as he return to his seat. "Now leave us,"

Mary wasn't crying anymore, but she had had enough... she just hopes David will still take her even if she now damaged good. She turned and ran from her father's study. She didn't stopped, in her PJ she ran out of the house never looking back. She ignored the calls of Eugenia who saw her running, of her mother who had run after her... there is no looking back for Mary Margaret. If David does not accept her then she will get out of Storybrooke and live on her own. She doesn't need her parents... she doesn't need her family.

-0-

David's parents opened the door for her, worried at the state Mary Margaret was in. It was them who had coaxed the brunette to tell them everything that had happened, and she did. The Swans were livid, their son loved this woman and she their son. Why can't Leopold leave them be?

It was at this heartening moment that David arrived and Mary ran to his arms. David was worried at the state he found his girlfriend, he remained silent as Mary cried at his shoulder until she was too tired. So David lifted her up and brought her to his room then left. He confronted his parents and it was them who told him what happened.

He didn't let his parents finish, he went out, went in his pick up truck and drove his way to the Nolans who let him in. He hurried to his cousins room and as soon as he saw him he punched him hard causing the blonde man to lose consciousness, and then he was off, back to their ranch, back to his Mary.

They didn't waste time, they knew Leopold White is just waiting for the right time, he is going to come and get his daughter back by hook or by crook so David's father Andrew Swan decided he is going to send his son and Mary Margaret off Storybrooke – and that's what they did.

David took Mary out of town and decided to lay low. Minimum contact was made between David and his parents. Then he learned that the Swans had been threatened by Leopold and that they enlisted the help of Mayor Gold who had been helpful in the matter.

Ten years later after learning that James Nolan had suddenly gone missing in Storybrooke, and with David's father's death, Mary Margaret and David Swan returned to Storybrooke with their eldest child Emma, then ten years and Ruby, 6.

No contact were made between the Whites and the new Swan family. A motion from Leopold White to make Mary Margaret persona no grata to Storybrooke was denied by Gold and the rest was history.

**TBC**

I think I might have burned my Champorado... I'm blaming Leopold! LOL.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter happens after chapter 9. (Halfway done when I stopped and just returned now)

No Beta (Anyone who is patient enough to beta my works - grammar only please - and wouldn't mind if I post unedited then just change upload once edited version arrives? I'm an impatient freak! Gomen!)

**A BEAUTIFUL SWAN**

_[Onse]_

It's almost a week since Mary Margaret's breakdown happened. The Swans as usual proved once again their resilience when the family began preparing for the coming festival, even after the gravity of the situation. The lumber day that was supposed to be held next month was bumped by the mayor,hence, everyone in Storybrooke became so busy with the preparation. Mayor Gold also splurge a little bit more this year, he added rides to this festival aside from the regular booths that litter the town plaza. He also manage to send words to neighboring towns regarding the festival and now the town is expecting more visitors coming (it is good since it's additional income for the town), therefore, every citizen makes extra effort in their assigned roles.

Regina though is a bit weary, her mother had been approached by the mayor (and her father keeps teasing that the mayor have a major crush on her mother and that's just hard to imagine... Cora Mills is her mother for crying out loud, she doesn't need to know things like this!) who asked if she wants to partake in the celebration by showing off her works to the people of Maine especially to his town's citizenry. The younger Mills was sure her mother would decline (it's just days into the festival!) but she did not only accept but she also promised to donate some of her works to the town's old gallery (which actually made the Mayor's day, or was it her mother's flirtatious response - which her father deems just okay - that made it so?). The Swans were no help in preventing future fiasco because they even cheered her mother on, Emma was the loudest supporter followed by her son Henry Junior.

And her mother? She ate all the adoration up as if they were ambrosia!

As for Mary's family, the woman haven't shared if she heard anything about her dying mother, not that she was prying on the woman's business, but it's too easy to tell with Mary, she's like an open book to anyone even without her saying a word. What baffles the ex-professor though was the sudden interest of the ice cream lady's brother, James on Emma and David's strong refusal to let Emma go back to the ice cream parlor. Emma almost had an episode about this, thank god to her mother's quick save, the issue was forgotten... for now perhaps, (how she wished Mary shared the story with her as well. Her mother had been tight lipped, and that's something!)

She along with the Swans (Minus Ruby and Junior) and her father Henry Sr. were busy finishing the booth assigned to them, when they were interrupted by a voice Regina heard only once, but its condescending tone she could actually tell clearly from whom. She decided to ignore the voice but not the gasp that came from Mary Margaret and the snarl from the usually composed and angelic David.

"What are you doing here?" There was a growl in the Swan's patriarch's voice. Henry decided to straighten himself and stood beside his friend.

The blonde man grinned and ignored David, his eyes landed on Mary, "The years had been good on you. I've met with Eugenia and she..."

"Get out, you are not welcome in my family." David said behind gritted teeth.

There was a pout that almost looked cute on the blonde man that looks so much like David if not for the awkwardness of the situation. Regina is a bright woman, and from what's happening she could spin a tale in her head, but she's not one to do such thing, and unless she was told, she's not one to judge. But she was being annoyed at the presence of the man which is clearly not welcomed by David nor by Mary Margaret, judging by the woman's sudden demeanor.

But the guy persisted, his eyes shifted from Mary Margaret to Emma and that's something bad in Regina's books. So she stepped right in front of the blonde woman and eyed the man in her usual Evil Professor glare.

"Oh," Here James backed away with hands up in surrender, "I was just around watching when I saw Emma and..." he looked at Mary, "She reminds me so much of..."

"Finish that sentence and I'll make sure you'll exchange face with a cow at this very moment!" David shouted.

The sudden hostility in the air didn't go unnoticed by Emma who started fidgeting and she held tight on Regina's hands, "Gina... dad is angry," she whispered a bit louder than what's normal.

The brunette looked back and smiled at the younger woman, "Don't worry, your dad will be fine. This man doesn't seem to hold a candle to your dad, and my dad's with him, they got more muscles." She felt the younger woman nod, but she could also feel the minute shaking of the woman's body. She needs to do something.

"Sir," she said in her authoritative voice, "I believe you are making a scene right now, and you are stressing my friend, maybe it is better for you to leave..."

A smile, "Ah but you see I just want to say hello,"

"And now that you already did maybe its time for you to go," Regina repeated.

"I didn't start any of the hostility..."

"She said you should leave, so leave James!" Mary said this time.

"I will once I get to speak with-"

"You will not!" Mary again, her voice this time higher.

They were already getting attention from the other people in the town circle who were also finishing up their booths. Mary's shout caused Emma to flinched, then she looked at her mother in fear. Regina notices and she stepped back putting an arm around the younger woman, who accepted the gesture and moved closer as the brunette began to rub the younger woman's forearm to calm her down.

"I do believe you are not wanted in this part of the circle Mr. Nolan." The clear and cool voice of the mayor reached them.

Mayor Gold walked to them with his cane, Cora Mills walking beside him, her face with a deep frown. A frown Regina knew so well and had caused havoc in her office more often than not.

"I was around and thought of saying hi to Emma," The blonde said.

Gold smirked, "I believe we had an agreement," James frowned but nodded, "And you are violating it at this moment." the smirk widened, "And aside from that, it seems you are stressing young Miss Swan over there and as you were informed, we have important guest right at this very moment."

"Look Gold," he said standing tall and trying to look intimidating, "This has nothing to do with you, _I_ need to know."

He shook his head as he looked up at the taller man, "There is nothing to know Mr. Nolan."

"Yes there is, EMMA!"

"Oh Miss Swan..." he smiled and looked at the family. David were trying his best to not attack. Mary looked pale, and Emma was hiding his face on the crook of Regina's neck. "I will tell you this now, you can go to court if you want, dig up every files and documents, but Emma Swan is Mary Margaret and David Swan's daughter."

"I do not believe you," he growled, "You and Ingrid... you all ate up this whore's-"

And that was it for David. He could be his asshat self but no one calls his wife a whore. He jumped the other man and hit his face hard. Ramble ensued and this caused Emma to scream in fright. Mary Margaret tried to intervene but was stopped by Cora. Henry went in to stop the brawl as well as Ruby when she ran to the circle and saw the fight. She had heard from the gossip vine about the increasing hostility in her family's booth and her Aunt was kind enough to let her go off work early.

Finally the two men were separated and Ingrid was called. The blonde Ice Cream shop owner held on to her brother as she drags the man away from the now aggravated Swan family.

Emma was crying in Regina's arm, Mary and Cora was beside David trying to see the damage (Which to their relief was scarce and minor). Henry looked on beside the Mayor.

"Thank you for intervening," Henry Sr. said to the mayor, "It seems there is an animal in our David here," He tried to joke to lift the tension around. "Who is that guy anyway?"

Regina saw the frown on her mother's forehead deepened, and there was this soothing pat she made on Mary's back. "I believe I should take Emma home," looking down at the crying woman, "I'll take you home and I can make pancake if you like?"

Emma sniffed but nodded her head, then she looked up and emerald meets chocolate brown, "My dad..."

"I'll be fine sweetheart, some minor scratches." David said smiling at his daughter, "besides, I got two gorgeous woman here to look after me."

Ruby frown, "Just two?"

"Oh three!" David said as he was helped by Mary and Cora to stand up, then to the Mayor he said, "Thank you again Mayor Gold."

He smile his usual eerie kind, "I do keep my promises Mr. Swan. I made them to your parents and I intend to keep it." both men nodded at each other.

"Will you make my pancake bigger than Henry's... oh Junior's?" Emma asked still sniffling.

"Of course dear," Regina said as she lead the blonde woman out of the town circle. David stood beside his wife, put an arm around her and leaned down to place a kiss on the smaller woman's head. Ruby stepped beside her father and leaned her weight in relief.

Cora, Henry and the Mayor watched, now that the fiasco had been averted (for the time being) the show must go on.

-0-

[White Manor]

Leopold White had been doing vigil beside his wife. He loved his Eva so much, he would give everything to keep her by his side. He's not ready to throw the white flag yet, but it seems she had. She is leaving him... just like Mary Margaret left them.

He could hear her soft mumbles of their youngest child's name, and Eugenia had talked to her to see her mother one last time. But no, she defied him again... how many times will his daughter defy his wishes? How many times will she choose that farm boy over her father? Haven't he done everything for them? Haven't he given them all? They never asked for anything! They never begged for food and worry about having roof on their heads! And he had given them MORE than enough!

And this is what he gets in return? INGRATE!

His ire though left him when his name came out of his wife's mouth, and then her beautiful, now unseeing eyes opened, and her bony, weathered hand tries to grab for him. He offered his hand and she smiled.

"Did she come?" she asked hoarsely, and then he cried, because he had never 'not' given Eva what she asked for. And this is the first time he had failed her. "We were wrong," she continued, her voice cracking, tears wanted to flow but she had wept all her tears away. "We had done our child a great evil..."

"We had done everything to keep them happy, well off..."

"Apologize Leopold... I... I may not but... you still have time..."

"I am a father, I will not..."

"For me..."

"Eva..."

And he knew as he heard the gasp from his wife's lips. She had departed – and with another wish...

It will not be the last time he's going to fail her.

And then he cried even more.

-0-

[Lumber Day, the Art Museum]

No one would notice that the museum had been hurriedly set up, as usual Cora Mills had done a wonderful job. The auction will be held later in the evening, and the money that it will incur will be donated to the town for the restoration of Storybrooke's gallery.

Most of the people in the upper middle to upper upper class of town had congregated in here, looking into the arts that had been shipped to their little, sleepy town. It's a place to go to when you wanted your fortune to be known... it's where the circle of money usually is.

Leopold White is walking around, and his eyes landed on someone familiar. He sighed, a smirk formed on his wrinkled face as he stepped closer to him.

"Banishment didn't really go well with you," Leopold said as greeting, the blonde man in a cocky pants and pinstripe shirt looked at the old man in his usual white suit.

"Mr. White, a pleasure to see you here."

"I heard you are living with your sister, you had fallen out of grace I see,"

He frowned, "And I heard the death of the missus," he smiled at the sudden anger in his face. But he knew the old man. He is too concern with his image, his name that he's not going to make a scene.

"Be careful with your mouth boy,"

He smirked, "As you've said Mr. White, I have fallen out of Grace and implied I have to smooch off my sister, I doubt you could threaten me with anything."

"Well..." he smiled, "You? No maybe no but..."

"And I have kept my mouth shut for the last thirty years, my tongue may slip..."

A laugh, "You son of a bitch knows just what to say. Your idiocy is still astounding though. You could have had the woman of your dreams, I could still have my whole family, my wife would not have died in pain if you only get a hold of her and not quake like a ball-less man!"

Silence

"Is there a reason you are here, talking to me?"

"Well," looking at his now mildly swollen jaw, "Altercation with your cousin?"

"I do not see what Mary see in him." he shook his head.

"And Maybe you need to repay them, that David had stepped on you for quite long now."

He looked at the old man, "You mean revenge? For what?"

"Taking what is yours,"

"Mary Margaret?"

"And your daughter, the Swan girl."

James sighed and closed his eyes, "I think I may have been licking your boots for a long time now Mr. White. And even if lets say I would want to do that, the whole fucking town is backing them up, even the Mayor do."

"I could take care of Gold,"

He laughed, "You can't even beat him in the mayoral race, he is not afraid of you... he is not afraid of your money!" then he frowned, "And I love my sister, she is the only family I have left... she will abandon me if I try to break that family." his frown deepened. "She is disgusted with me."

Leopold shook his head, "So once again running with your tail tucked between your leg?"

James put his hands in his pockets and turned away from the old man, "Sometimes, you just have to know when to fold." then he walked away towards another art material that interest him.

Leopold seethed. _Maybe not now... but I will get what I want._

-0-

The center of the town circle were transformed into a playground for kids and adults alike. Everyone in town were there. Each booth sells their products well, the kids were having blasts... as well as the kids at heart.

Regina have been to this kind of places before, and all it brought her were painful reminder of what she's not going to be. The laughter of the children, the mothers holding their child, mothers scolding dirty tots... of those were pictures she wished for herself but wouldn't get. But right now, despite the same scenarios, despite the sound of happy children, the feel of loss and despair is absent. So now she's walking around, a video camera in hand, taking videos of happy kids and families and still feeling that smile on her face.

And there at the caterpillar ride, she stopped.

Maybe it wasn't the kids...

She raised the video camera and started filming. There inside the caterpillar was Emma and Henry Jr., both have their arms raised and the two were shouting with every up and down movement of the ride. Just like how her heart were mimicking the fun, safe ride. Exhilarating and without fear.

This Family, Mary, David,Junior, Ruby...

Emma

They have given her more than what she was looking for when she started this vacation.

She hit stop and slowly puts down the camera, and she saw Emma, calling her name, waving at her with Henry. The woman was smiling, the sun hitting her at just the right angles making her look like she's shining with ethereal light.

Her mother was right, she had been a lover of beauty and art, and she got from her.

And Emma is perfection.

Despite all her flaws... she is perfect.

Maybe... maybe...

**TBC**

sorry for the long wait. Its past 11 pm here and me convalescing from fever I hope I don't get a relapse. My health isn't really that great, having some immune system problem (probably bec of my diabetes now too) but its no excuse to keep you dear readers this long to wait and I blame my lazy bones.

I wish to have more active bones for the coming days so I can write more.

Thank you for the continued support.


	12. Dose

Hello everyone, I know, I know, it has been long. I really didn't have the right muse to write and I got into this game called IMVU. Then I got a friend from that game who I forced to read my story, without knowing that I'm gonna get a nagger friend who wouldn't stop nagging me to write an update. So here I am (Thank her… she goes by sunshinert in that game, lol).

I think I forgot to warn you lot that in the next few chapters you all are going to hate me especially for all the Ruby fans here, but what I'm going to do to Ruby is essential to move the story along, but don't worry, I got a feeling you'll forgive me once the story is through.

Thank you all for the continued support. Still No beta for me so forgive the crappy English.

**A BEAUTIFUL SWAN**

_**[Dose]** _

It has been weeks since his son arrived in Storybrooke with his friend Peter, he had an inkling that he decided to stay longer this time because there was problem in heaven at the moment. Mayor Gold had always liked Ms. French, his son's – Neal – girlfriend now turned fiancée, and he can't fault the woman for actually nagging at his son because he knew Neal, he had been irresponsible and until now, if not for the business he had started for him which is now being handled by the woman, who knew where his son is going to be. He had never inherited his own sense of wit, cunning, intelligence and most of all, his sense of responsibility. He had to blame his dearly departed wife, Milah for it.

He had worked hard after she left him for another man, for long he and Neal who he fondly calls Bae in his youth had been alone and had no one but each other. So he worked harder than before and had gained not only wealth but the trust of the people of Storybrooke. So you see – he had never bowed before anyone since then… especially not to Leopold White who had been at his tail since he had risen to power and claiming what was his in-law's before.

So when his office door opened to reveal his secretary informing him of the devil's arrival, he shook his head and stood to meet the old man, he wasn't even completely out of his chair when the man strode in as if he actually owns the town hall.

"Mr. White," He said in greeting before he returned to his seat, not minding if the older man took a sit at the chair in front.

"Oh Rupert, you can just call me Leopold." A grin was the mayor's answer.

"So what brings you here in the office? I hope everything went well with Mrs. White's funeral?"

The old man waved his hand as if the event hadn't mattered. "I'm actually here because I heard that your boy… The name was Neal right?" Gold nodded, "… I hear he is in town and I was hoping I could invite you and your son to a nice dinner at my mansion."

Another grin, "Cut the bullshit Mr. White, my son is currently trying to tour his friend around so that the incident last week wouldn't repeat, you came here for a reason and I want to hear it now if you please?"

The old man laughed, "As always Rupert, you're not one to dilly dally –"

"My time is quite limited so I intend to be direct in all my transactions."

"Very well," he looked the man in his eyes, "I'm getting old and I need an heir."

The mayor laughed, "You have an heir,"

"Eugenia may be good in the business, but alas, she is also old and she has her own ways of dealing things, I need an heir that can be trained by me."

"Oh," Rupert rested his back on the chair, he brought his hands together as if thinking, "I do believe there are several kids in the orphanage who are in need of a family…"

"I don't need children left behind by some whores of this town Rupert, if I am naming an heir - I want it to be my blood."

Silence

He sneered, "Then I doubt I can help you with it,"

Leopold angrily stood, "You are the legal grandfather of the child, your son is the father… you have the right to claim him as yours! Then we can broker a deal." The mayor just looked at the old man, "This deal I am offering will benefit you and your stature in the town Rupert, think about it…" then without waiting for reply he turned and left the office leaving silence in his wake.

-0-

[Diner the same day]

Ashley and Aurora had been watching Emma for quite a while now, today had been a quiet day and a lot of the patrons that usually clamors for Emma's coffee are either served already or are not around, so now that the lull came, the blonde seemed to be out of character which seldom happened. Emma was sitting behind the counter and was looking at a cup of cocoa that she would have gulped already in her normal state.

"Emma," Aurora called out as she can't stand to watch the woman any longer. "Is there any problem?"

The blonde looked around and scooted closer to the two other baristas, "I-I don't have a problem?" she said unsure, complete with scrunching of nose and intense glare which caused the two women to laugh. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Oh sorry Emma, we're not laughing at you… well… yeah but we think you're cute that's why." Ashley explained with raised hands in front of her.

Emma slowly sat on the stool opposite the two and nodded in understanding, then there was a shy look that descends on her face, "I-I have a question,"

Ashley and Aurora looked at each other and they both raised their own cup of cocoa, "Ask away Emma," Ashley said before lifting the lid of the cup to her mouth.

"O-kay… Ahh… how do you make babies?" Emma asked with wide, interested eyes.

And this caused both women to spit their cocoa on the counter, "Jesus Emma!" Aurora said blushing as she stood and take a rag to wipe their mess on the counter.

"I… is it true storks deliver babies to mommies?" she continued. The two women eyed each other and sighed.

"Your mother should be talking to you about this," Ashley replied

Emma frowned, "About what?"

"About the birds and the bees?" Aurora explained.

Emma looked serious as she contemplates, "Storks are birds but…" Smile are now creeping the other women's face, "How can bees carry babies? They are bigger than the bees? Do they fly in swarm?"

Aurora sighed, "Emma, babies are not carried by birds and/ or by bees, they are not."

"But mom said a stork brought me to them when I was a baby!"

Ashley laughed, "Someone should berate your mother for that," she shook her head, "You should probably head to the library and look for 'how babies come to be,' I'm sure there are books there or go find it in the internet, Google it."

Emma's face dropped, "I don't know how,"

"Well maybe you can ask Regina to help you…" Aurora said in a teasing voice which caused Emma to blush deep red,

"I don't want to," she pouted which made the two women to giggle. Before they can say anything more to tease the blonde woman, the door bell made a sound signaling a new customer. All three women broke into a grin when Henry Junior entered the establishment.

Henry stopped midway to his mother, alert and a bit shocked at the knowing looks directed at him, "Ah hello?" he said waving,

"Henry… I mean Junior!" Emma called out excited and she hurriedly went around the counter to meet her son. "Is school finish? Are you alright?"

Before he could answer, the door opened again and in came Ruby, "I was on the way here and his school is not far from my apartment, so I fetched him and brought him here." She said ruffling the boy's hair as she walked passed him,

"Oh that is great, thank you Ruby!" Emma said smiling then looked at Henry before looking at the clock then at Henry again, "I- Junior, I need help." She said in a whiny voice.

Henry smiled and lifted one brow, "Aha… and help with what or with who?" he grinned at his mother's sudden blush.

"Henry! I-I just need to go to the library," she then looked at the clock which tells her that she still have ten minutes before she could leave.

"Go on Emma, it's not as if we have lots of customers, I can handle one or two if they come and you're not here." Aurora said smiling.

"But…"

"What do you need in the library anyway?" Ruby asked as she sauntered back and situate herself behind the cashiere, "And Rory is right, there's no patron needing your expertise, you can go with Henry junior and don't worry about Aunt Eu."

"A-Are you sure?"

"It's not as if you cut off time a lot sis, you earned it." Ruby smiled which made the older Swan smile then she hurriedly removed her apron with the diner's logo. She turned to take the apron to the back when Ashley snatched it from her,

"Go," the other blonde said giggling.

"Okay!" Emma said excitedly then she pushed Henry out, they heard the boy asked before the door closes 'What do you really need in the library?!' and it's all they can take before the two women burst into laughter.

"God, I wish I can see Henry's reaction when Emma tells him." Aurora said in between laughter

Ruby looked at the two with a frown, "What does Emma need in the library?"

Ashley and Aurora looked at each other before the blonde responded, "Emma wants to research on how babies are made!" And that was followed by a loud banging from the cash register's draw…

"What?"

-0-

"So tell me Regina, what is bothering you?" Henry Sr. asked when he saw his daughter on the Swan's porch, nursing a large cup of coffee while she sat on the large swing set. Her brows were furrowed and there was this single vein obviously seen on her forehead, which tells him that his unica hija have something serious going on inside her head. It was the same vein she had before they all got shocked with the news of Regina's divorce.

He was sent home by David from the station as the man need to go and find some vandals who decided to write graffiti on the Station's side wall and his friend wouldn't want him to be in danger. Mary Margaret is in the cow pen checking the young ones and his wife is in the gallery finalizing her donations to it, and since Junior and Emma are still out, Regina was left alone and it's up to him to solve this new puzzle. So he stepped close to his daughter and sat beside her on the swing.

"Is it possible for you to actually share that humongous cup of coffee with your thirsty father?" he asked grinning.

Regina rolled her eyes but handed the cup to her father, "You are so dramatic, and here I thought mother was the only one."

"Well hija, you know your mother do rub on me a lot."

She looked at her father menacingly, "That's too much information father," then she sighs, "I thought you were with David?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders, " I was but he have to hunt down those vandals who made a canvass out of the station's wall." Both father and daughter laughed. "So Regina dear, I can see that vein popping on your forehead, will you tell me what's bothering you?"

Another sigh from his brunette daughter, then her eyes landed on the cabin not far away from the main house. "Emma,"

He grinned, "Of course,"

Regina looked at her father, "What do you ever mean by that?"

"Well… eh…"

"Father?!"

"All I'm saying is that you had been thinking about Emma a lot these days," he smiled, "Not that I or your mother mind, as a matter of fact I think your mother is happy that you are now moving on."

"I moved on even before I came here,"

Henry laughed, "Dearest, trying to avoid the subject of Caruso and his new family is not the same as moving on. We can see you were not happy until you came here. You know you have that worry lines on your forehead? Your mother is a bit pissed she can't get you to have them removed…"

"What are you talking about father?!"

He raised his hand in surrender, "Okay I am kidding, all I'm saying is; we can see you happy. Maybe it's not just Emma, maybe it's the town… the Swans… Junior… you know? We can feel it." He eyed his daughter who was just looking at him with a grateful expression on her face, "So what is it about Emma?"

She took a deep breath, "I don't know father… it's just… "She moved her body to face her father, "I've been here more than a month – do you think that – I mean… aren't I being careless that I am feeling something deep for a woman I barely knew? I mean… I didn't even know I am interested in a woman that way…" she stopped and looked down at her hands.

The older man lifted his own and held his daughter's cold ones, "There is no definite structure or timing when it comes to love hija. There are those who needs more time before love develops, there those lucky ones who doesn't need that much time to find what their heart desires the most. So if you are asking me, no Regina, you are not being careless. Remember, I did fell in love with your mother the first time I saw her and if not for your grandparents meddling, I would have asked her to marry me one week into my meeting her!"

The smile on his daughter's face made him happy. It's not every day that Regina confides in him. It has always been Cora who had talked his daughter through obstacles, it was her shoulder Regina would cry on, so to be able to impart some wisdom to his daughter and it about loving once again? Then he is a very happy father.

Their conversation was halted at the arrival of Mother and son, a frown was marring the young boy's face and Emma was sporting a blush on her face. Father and daughter smiled at the new arrivals and both stood to greet them.

"What's with the frown my boy?" Henry asked his namesake,

Instead of replying, Junior just turned his head to look at his mother, "Nothing, I just… I have to help Emma in the library."

"Oh?" Regina asked skeptic, "So why the frown? I was made to believe you liked going to the library." She added.

"I do but…" he blew his cheek before sighing and then moving passed the adults, "I better go in and make my home work."

Emma was looking at her son with a pout, "I'm sorry Henry…" she mumbled then bit her lip. She was hugging a large book.

"It's not your fault!" Junior said as he disappeared inside the house.

Nothing was said between the three for a while, until Henry Sr. made a coughing sound, "Maybe I should help Junior in his homework?"

Regina smiled and patted her father's shoulder in gratitude, "That would be great father, I'm sure Junior would love that." And to Emma she said, "What's with the book?" and she raise one brow at the deepening of the blush that was there earlier.

Henry Sr. laughed as he walked around the two women and entered the house.

"I-I think Henry is angry at me,"

"Why?" She said pulling the woman so both of them can sit on the swing where her father left the large cup of coffee, "And no offense to your mother Emma, she made me this large cup of coffee but… it's just not the same." She smiled which caused the blonde woman to smile as well.

"I-I can make you coffee?"

"No, I think I should cut off from coffee… this is going to be my third…"

"You… you don't like my coffee anymore?" there was this sudden sadness on the blonde's face which rattled Regina.

"No, I love your coffee… but from now on I would only drink one in the morning before you go and one more cup when you arrive."

A smile was her answer, "I like making you coffee,"

"Good because you're stuck making me cups every day." Then there was silence. "So why is Henry angry at you?"

Emma bit her lower lip and then looked down at the book she was hugging, "I made him help me find this… and read in gu..guuuu… internet?"

"Google you mean?'

"Yes that,"

"Oh… so why was he angry?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders, "He… he read it then he gets angry,"

"Will you tell me what he read?"

Emma looked at Regina's eyes and smiled, "How to make babies?"

Regina's eyebrows, both of them, raised up to her forehead, "Oh… oh…"

The blonde grin, " 'Gina," she said excited as she pull the book away from her chest and showed it to the older woman, "The book have many pictures!"

"Oh…" Yes oh, _but doesn't she already have an idea where babies come from? Henry…_ "Emma?"

The blonde eyed her again, " 'Gina?"

"I think I may need you to make me coffee after all,"

There… the beaming smile on Emma's face, "Okay! Let's go!" she said as she stood excitedly and hurry to their cabin.

-0-

It was always a relief when he comes home from town hall. He have a nice house, larger than most but of course compared to the White's imposing mansion, it could be said that his home was modest at best, but still it was home and it was from his own sweat and blood… so to say. So as he slowly opened the door and head to his study to leave the files he decided to bring home, he was surprised to see his son sitting on his favorite chair in front of the now roaring fire place.

"I didn't realize you'll be home early Bae," He said as he stepped inside and finally putting down the folders on top of his work desk. "Is Peter alright? I hope he is enjoying his stay in town."

Neal sighed and stood, facing his father, "Peter is okay Papa and he is very happy here." He smiled and then bit his lower lips. "I had a visit from someone." He continued and looked his father in the eye.

"Oh? Have Belle found her way here? Is she collecting you now?"Neal sighed and shook his head, "So?" he asked again as he stepped towards his liquor collection and find the whiskey he was looking for. He took two whiskey glasses and poured each, then gave one to his son. "Who visited you?"

"Mr. White," He replied as he returned to his chair, "He said something about Henry and…" he sighed, "He is right papa, he is my boy… why can't…"

The mayor looked at his son with anger in his eyes, "Because Bae, you have signed off your right a long time ago when you run away from your own child!"

"I wasn't ready! I was young!"

"Then you should have thought of that before you got her pregnant!"

"Papa…"

"You and I both know that Leopold White doesn't really want to help you get Henry, Neal." He took a deep breath, "He has an agenda, and he wants to destroy that family! Do you want to be part of that boy?"

"But…"

"What would Belle say if she knew about this?"

"I just missed a lot… I should have been there…"

"Alas my son, regret always comes to bite anyone in their asses."

Neal took a long gulp of his drink, "What will I do?"

"Nothing,"

"He's not going to stop Papa,"

"I know," He sighed, "And I cannot do anything about it."

"I'm going to miss him growing up,"

"You don't have to if you'd just talk to her,"

"Emma might be a hard woman to talk to,"

The Mayor smiled, "That woman is something else Bae, but she had been nothing but a wonderful mother to Henry. You at least owe her that much."

-0-

[Diner before final closing]

Ruby was cleaning the counter and had said goodbye to their last customer when the door bell rang. She smiled and then in a loud voice said, "We are close sorry, come back tomorrow."

She was startled at the voice of the new comer, "I am sure I could order some coffee on my own establishment."

"Grandpa…"

"Hello Ruby," Mr. White said as he sat on the stool in front of the counter. The two eyed each other, "We need to talk." He said.

Ruby stopped wiping the counter, "About?"

"Your boy…" she frowned, "Henry."

**TBC**

Dun dun dun dun…


	13. Trese

I really don’t want to excuse my bad behavior… I am sorry though and this update I hope make you pardon me. ごめん なさい！

 

A BEAUTIFUL SWAN

[Trese]

 

Mary Margaret of course , always loves when her family is together in their small cabin house. With the addition of the Mills , it was like she’s building a larger family now. So to actually find her youngest daughter sitting on the steps of her porch, binging on ice cream in this god forsaken hour was a surprise, but a good surprise none the less.

She went to get her shawl, puts it around her already warm dress, went out and joins her daughter on the same step. She bumps shoulder with Ruby and looked at the almost empty pint. “Are you willing to share that?” she asked smiling, “It’s getting cold now, and you’re the only one I know in this town who loves her ice cream during this season.” She eyed her daughter who looks back at her with a sad expression on her wide, beautiful eyes. “And now I see this isn’t your usual “ice cream when cold” day, so…”

“Are everyone asleep aside from you?” The young Swan asked with a wince.

“Well… me and your father are about to call it a night, then we saw you entering the gate almost an hour ago, and when we didn’t hear the front door open, we guessed you’d be here.”

“The Mills?”

“All done for, Emma is quite embarrassed with her research…”

Ruby snickered, “Yeah, I learned from Rory and Ash what was Emma’s business in the library with Hen… is Hen okay anyway?”

Mary laughed at the memory, “He was embarrassed all day until Regina talked him out of it. That woman sure knows the right buttons when it comes to your sister and nephew."

A comfortable silence followed that, Mary was sure there was something wrong with her youngest now, it is rare for Ruby to be this quiet. While Emma in her condition had always been the quiet one, Ruby manage to balance the sound in the house by being her talkative self, and with ice cream in the loop, a lot of laughter and humor comes from her youngest, but tonight...

All she has to do was wait her daughter out... she was sure Ruby will say what's in her head, she is so much like her in that regard.

"Grandpa came to me at work last week," sure enough her daughter didn't fail her, but what she said was the most unexpected thing she'd say. She looked at her daughter whose face suddenly morphed from flat to downright serious.

"Why did he contacted you?" She doesn't like her father coming to her children especially without her knowledge. Ruby bit her lips, "Why?"

"I... I missed Henry."

"You can always see Henry..."

"I missed raising him and I want to have a shot at it!" The tall Swan said trying to control tears from flowing out.

Mary stood amd stepped away from Ruby, "Did he talked you into this?" no answer but gritting of teeth that sound so loud in the middle of the night. "He did did he? And you let him get to you?"

"What the fuck mom! this has nothing to do with what quarrel you and grandpa have, this is about me wanting to be a mother to my son!"

"Are you crazy? You have given up on that right when you gave birth to him! You did not want him!"

" I was a stupid teenager!"

"And we would have supported you the way we supported Emma when she took Henry as her own!"

"Yeah? because I didn't get the feel of your support back then... it was always Emma... Emma... Emma!"

" By Gods Ruby, you know very well your sister's situation but despite it, your dad and I tried our best to do right by you! Can't you see? That monster you call grandfather is trying to break our family and he is using you!"

"This is not fucking about him!" she stood and faced her mother, "This is about me doing right by my son! This is about Henry being bullied because of Emma and I will not just stand aside to make my son's life miserable! He will have a normal childhood with me!"

"Ruby!" Mary called out to her retreating duaghter, "It wasn't Emma's fault that Henry is being bullied' and in his 9 year old mind, he knew that. He is happy being Emma's son and he is your sister's world, don't take this from her."

"And what about me?" Ruby snarled, "All you ever cared about is Emma's feelings... never mine..."

"Please Ruby, do not wreck this family." without answer, the youngest Swan turned and left.

-0-

The next day found Cora, Mary, Henry and David in the dining hall sharing and early breakfast. It was obvious from Cora's checking of the Swan woman that she had not slept and was crying. She sipped her cup of tea and bit on her home made bagel before clearing her throat.

Henry sr. and David looked at the Mills woman, their forks mid way to their mouth, filled with syrup dripping pancakes.

"Is this still about last fair Mary?" Cora asked in her usual direct way,

The smaller woman frowned, "What?"

"Don't deny it Mary Margaret, your eyes says it... you haven't slept and was crying, your eyes are too puffy to deny it and we really don't want Emma or Junior come barging in and seeing you like that. They will worry."

Mary sighed, "It's hard to keep things from you..."

"You have no idea," Henry sr. said sighing, "I hope you are okay though," he added and got a slap on his arm near his wife.

"Idiot... she did not sleep and was crying, of course she isn't okay!" she looked at Mary with that raised eyebrow, "Do I have to do some evil queen of hearts threats for you to spill?" there was that smile that, though small and sad, still it was better than the heart wrenching melancholy on the smaller woman's face.

Mary sighed, "No, it was my father..." the sudden anger in the little woman's voice didn't go unnoticed.

Cora put her tea down on the table and stretched her hand to hold Mary's free one. "You know that we are almost like a family here. Once Regina marries Emma..." that earned a laughter from Mary and David, "What did I say?"

"I feel like we are having some medieval alliance through our children." David said putting an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Cora rolled her eyes, so much like Regina's. "Jesus our children are old enough for arrange marriage!" she smirked, "...but to continue, we are like family now. If it's not me or Henry here snooping, Regina will and we all know our children have been bonding a lot," she smiled, "Mr. White is a very hard man from what I heard and if you are having problems with him..."

"We would be happy to help," Henry finished.

Suddenly Mary Margaret sobbed causing the elder Mills to panic. David decided to fill them in what happened late last night.

  
-0-

"Gina..."

"Hm?" Regina was still laying on her back on her double bed, Emma was sitting on the floor, her neck stretch back so her head is lying on the older woman's abdomen. Regina's fingers are running on the younger woman's blonde tresses.

"Are you gonna stay with me forever?" she was smiling as she likes the feel of Regina caressing her head. "Henry... I mean Junior will like that."

The brunette smiled, "Only Junior?"

Emma's eyes widened, "Of course I like that too!"

"Ooohh," a sigh, "Forever is a long time,"

"Yeah, very long."

"I'm afraid you'd get tired of seeing me every day forever," a mischievous smile crossed the older woman's face unbeknown to the younger one.

She harrumphed, "I won't," then a wide grin, "I love having you here... I'm happy."

"I'm happy too,"

Emma pulled away from the bed and looked back to face Regina, "I... I make you happy?" an expression of wonderment was clear on Emma's face.

"Yes, you... and Henry... and the two idiots... even your sister does," she sighed, "I'm not deprived of love from my family, but we live in a place where we are on our own, and my parents love me but sometimes they act more like my friends than parents..."

"But they are great!"

"Oh they are, but you see... its just the three of us. I've always wished for a bigger family. Like your family... like your neighbors, Storybrooke is like one big family."

silence

"I'd make you happier!"

Regina laughed, "You already do Emma,"

"More happy?"

Another laugh but she acquisced, "Ok,"

another moment of silence, then Emma moved to fully face the brunette and knelt before her, "Gina?"  
Brown locked with Green, "Hm?"

"Ashley said something about first kiss... and I said my first kiss was Henry but she laughed," a pout, "She said its not what she means, Gina..."

"Hm?" there was the sudden lurch in her stomach and the sudden jumping of her heart. She had accepted the fact that she is indeed falling for the blonde woman. It's not her motherly instinct, it's not pity... it's that kind you want to upheave everything so she can stay with Emma for a long long time. It was Emma's shine, freshness and loving heart that called to her. She was in a dark space then Emma was there and suddenly everything was light, there was now color in her previously black and white life. Andif she guessed right, she knew what Emma was about to ask and knew she would have to answer in more than one way.

"What does Ashley meant?"

Regina smiled, "Romantic kiss Emma... "

"Not with Henry?"

She shook her head, "No not with Henry... have you ever kissed anyone other than your family?" Emma shook her head in the negative.

"Did you kissed anyone other than your mom and dad?" Emma returned the question with an impish smile.

"Yes... as a matter of fact, I kissed a lot!" Regina said laughing when she saw the pout on the other woman's face.

"Unfair..."

Whatever follow up Emma was to say was halted as Regina pulled on the younger woman's shirt, causing the you ger woman to lurch forward, their faces mere centimeters apart, "Emma..."

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"May I?"

Emma's smile brightened and she turned her head to offer her cheek causing Regina to chuckle.

"Don't you want to know what Ashley was talking about?" she said as she move Emma's face back. At Emma's enthusiastic nod, she leaned forward and presses her lips to that of the younger woman's. It was light, and justthe right leght of time, no tongue and when they separate, Regina was sure she was looking at an angel.

"Again..." Emma said smiling, and Regina obliged. When they stop at Emma's sevnth "agAin" the blonde finally spoke, "I like Romantic Kiss Gina..."

She laughed, "Oh I like romantic kisses too..." she gave the younger woman a peck on her nose, "but as much as I want to stay here kissing you, I need my coffee and we need to get up and have breakfast with our parents."

"I'll make coffeeeee!" Emma excitedly say as she stood up and hurriedly went to the kitchen, but after about a few seconds she returned and hurriedly placed a sloppy kiss on Regina's nose.

"Coffee!"

-0-

Neal was awoken by a knock on his hotel room. He was about to get up when he heard the front door open. It was clear to him his friend Peter opened it, he frowned when he heard Peter talking to a woman whose voice he recognized, even after all these years. He stood and hurriedly put on a pants then joined his friend.

His brows furrowed, "Rubes?"

A wide smile was on the brunette's woman face, "Hi Bae..."

"It's been a long time... and I've been here months, you'd never see me so what's up?"

Ruby looked at Peter who got the meaning and excused himself to go to the diner for some breakfast. Alone Ruby entered fully and sat on one of the receiving chairs. "I need your help,"

One brow raised, "About?"

Ruby looked down at her feet first, sighed then looked the man in the eye, " Your son, Henry."

-0-

[Somewhere in Montana]

"Hello," Red hair was swept up as the woman took the phone and bring it to her ears, "Oh Auntie... like when? That urgent? alright... call me if somethng comes up, as long as there's still no notice received we are still in the clear, but as soon as a notice comes, call me and I'll fly there at once. And Aunti, remember, do not reply if theres no notice wait for me and don't do anything drastic!" She smiled, "Alright, please say hello to Regs for me... tell her I missed her. Alright, bye bye."

"Who's that honey?"

"That's Aunt Cora Glin, I guess I have to fly to Maine."

"When is this?"

"Not today... but I got a feeling sooner."

"Do you want me and Robyn to come?"

"Oh please, you can't leave your precious school for longer than a day, besides, " she smiled, "I doubt your condition would let you travel out for long,"

"You will be returning by the time I'm birthing your daughter would you?"

"I won't miss it for the world."

 

TBC

God the courtroom drama is getting near... I need to do my research on terminologies... OMG

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed in the quick office from ipad... sorry about the errors. ill try to use my bro in laws laptop next time. :)


End file.
